Letters from War: The Second Year
by Jordyn D
Summary: Uhu...the title still sums it up....
1. September

July 20th , 1969

Luke,

Heck cousin you nearly gave me the heart attack of the century when a letter from you came so much earlier than they usually do. I knew something was wrong as soon as I got it…

_That in fact was an understatement….he was so very afraid that something had gone drastically wrong and they were getting letters telling them that Luke was coming home in a wooden box._

I'm so happy that you're finally telling us these things Luke, and despite you telling me not to worry and all, I will always worry Luke because you're my big brother and having you out there in a war zone where there is always a 99.9 chance of a bullet and bomb shower every day kinda sets the worry alarm into overdrive! And don't be a hypocrite and say you don't need to worry because if the roles were reversed you would be saying the same thing and you know it.

_When he read that back he knew it sounded harsh, but then again he was telling the truth. Luke wanted them to be open about how they felt, what they were thinking as if he was still back with them and that involved going through the bad patches of their moods as well….especially with Bo._

I'm sorry to have to put it like that Luke but that is how I feel and you said you didn't want me to keep anything from you. So a chipped rib huh? That has got to hurt…I wish that you were here so I could climb into bed with you and be your teddy bear like I was when I was younger. Remember when you busted your ribs trying to save Daisy's hair ribbons from the goat and you hurt real bad….I couldn't work out why you were crying and just climbed right in there next to you…

_Bo remembered it like it was yesterday because it was one of the rare occasions he got to actually help Luke like Luke helped Bo. Over the years since then, opportunities to give Luke that comfort had decreased as he kept more and more things to himself but now that one had arose again….Luke was miles away and he couldn't physically do anything. He just hoped that bringing up that memory might make Luke feel a little better….although it could have completely the opposite and make Luke feel worse because he didn't have that comfort. _

Heck Luke I miss that and although you don't say it I know you're missing us so bad too. It ain't just you that can read between the lines of letters, even though you've got the art perfected I must say. I know there isn't anything I can do to make you feel any better about that Luke except maybe remind you of a couple of things.

You're never alone Luke…just like you told me. Even when we're separated we're still together in our hearts and heads…I know it ain't the same and is not a great substitute for you missing us….but its what's getting me through and I just want you to share that with me…give you something that will help you through.

I ain't mad at the kid….at least not no more. I was at first…but then I remembered what its like to feel abandoned, to be left on your own in a place you've never been before and being terrified of what's going to happen. I reckon he needs a big brother Luke, someone to take care of him….why not give it a go? You's done a great job with me over the years…reckon its time other people who need that too got to share it.

_While it hurt him to think that his Luke would be taking care of other people besides him….he knew that right now there were people far worse off than him who needed his cousin, the superhero that had been in his life for so long that had saved him and protected him for so long. That's what Luke was to him, a hero, in so many ways and there were no medals that were special enough to say that to him…but he had tried._

You're a great guy Luke…Uncle Jesse's taught ya so well over the years and its only now that I's realised I never gave you a thanksgiving present. I made this last week fer ya Luke in preparation for your birthday in September…but I think that you deserve it more now what with your injury and all…

_He slipped the little metal medal into the package along with a car magazine to keep Luke entertained. They had been coming in the post as usual for Luke and he was growing quite a collection._

The magazine is this month's car one that you get sent through. They keep coming Luke, all ready and waiting for you in our room for when you return and can finally relax again. You've got quite a collection so far Luke, but I thought with you being bored and all in a hospital with nothing to do, you might like to take a look.

I's been helping with Daisy as much as I can since your last letter Luke…in fact I was about to sit down and write the reply to you now, what a coincidence huh? I don't know how much of a help I'm being to her…I think she's afraid that what's happening to her will upset me. I try and tell her that it ain't and I know what it feels like to be so upset but she just doesn't want to believe me. I don't know what to do…but don't worry none about it, I'll find something I'm sure.

The party wasn't much and I think she liked the presents…she loved your spoon.

_She had loved it so much that she had refused to let go of it actually. Bo had tied the ribbons he had brought her round the handle and put the Johnny Cash record underneath it, signing the tag from both him and Luke as always. She had said they were lovely as she had done with all the presents she got, but she had held the spoon with the ribbons on through out the small party._

I also had a shot at making a cake for her Luke. It was a real simple one, not like the one she made me for my birthday, you know the football field? But still I tried it out, and I had to get Uncle Jesse's help for a lot of it, but it turned out okay. Daisy seemed happier at the party….though I still heard her crying again in her room later that night.

Anyway cousin, I better let you get some rest. At least I can sleep a bit easier now I know you ain't out on the battlefield for a while…just take it easy wont you. Oh and Pete says Hi and get better soon….he's just come over with his letter from Steve and has been bugging me to say Hi….he's an annoying twerp sometimes…

_At this point a line made its way down the paper as Bo suddenly got tackled side on by Pete. For about ten minutes they rolled around wrestling on the floor, hurling playful insults at each other before remembering what it was they were originally doing._

Sorry about that….I got attacked by the king of the twerps….I think he's gearing up for another one…I better go before this letter gets destroyed in the battle.

Love you loads Luke, hope you get better soon…

Love

Bo

* * *

September 6 

Dear Bo,

Guess what Cousin, when I got back I found a letter waiting fer me.

_Luke grinned to himself as he was using his footlocker to write on. It had been a long trip back but this time he had been rested, and well fed. The lunch for the road that Daisy had packed him had lasted him near the whole trip, and included a lot of cookies both for him and for everyone else that was still in Nam. _

Yeah Bo, I'm gonna be telling ya all that I can. I promise ya that.

_He smiled to himself as he read what Bo had written him, oh yeah, it did sound slightly harsh, but it was nothing that he could not understand. He understood perfectly well what made Bo say that. _

Well, ya already know how that turned out with the chipped rib an' all, an' yeah I remember when I had a run in with Billy. Daisy tied her ribbons on Billy's horn an' I was afraid she would get hurt, you were the best Teddy Bear ever then Bo. An' when ya climbed into bed with me an' hugged me it really did make me feel better.

_An' that was something he wasn't ashamed to admit to anyone. _

I miss ya already Bo, an' I'm gonna keep missing you until I get back home again. So yer learning to read between the lines huh, an' using it on me? Well, I should've known ya would do that. I don't reckon I mind, I'm proud of ya Bo.

_Luke fingered the medal for a moment before he continued writing, the car magazine was in his footlocker and he had a list a mile long of people wanted to read it after him. He was just saving it for a quiet moment. The medal though was near enough to make his eyes moist as he thought of his cousin making it for him._

I'm afraid I can't wear your medal on the uniform Bo. I'd get in trouble if I did since they are pretty strict on uniform. But there ain't one medal they can give me would make me feel more proud. Thank you Bo, thank you so much.

Daisy told me about the cake ya made. Seems she never noticed it being lopsided or anything. Just told me it was the best cake she had ever had.

_That was one of the things she had told him about. She had been really proud over Bo when she did it too. _

Well Bo, I have to go now. They want me to get out on patrol really soon an' I want to drop Daisy a line first. You take care now, an' tell that king of twerps to take care too.

Love, Luke

* * *

September 6 

Dear Daisy,

I just got back here now, an' thanks to all them cookies ya packed me I got one big welcome.

_He sure had… it turned out that many of his fellow marines had missed him as much as he had actually missed them. One thing that he could have done without though was their way of showing how they had missed him. There had been a snake in his bed, a lizard in his footlocker and all of it his friends doing something to let him know they had missed him in the form of laughing until they keeled over as he leapt out of bed._

Even had some officer in here saying he should confiscate some to make sure that there was nothing in them that shouldn't be. I gave him a few an' he seemed happy with it.

Ain't really anything happened yet, but let's just say I kinda miss Billy for a sleeping partner.

_That was one way of putting it that wouldn't send Daisy scaling up the wall. It was strange but for once he wasn't sure what to say to his cousin or tell her. He was so happy she was doing better and so afraid that he would say the wrong thing and hurt her. _

Ya have no idea how much I appreciate all the food ya sent with me Daisy, an' how much I appreciate having ya. If it makes ya feel better I've heard some talk about them keeping us closer to home base for some time now. I don't think that would be too bad, and it seems to be the real thing and not just talk.

_While he pondered what to say time crept up at him and now it was time to get out on patrol. _

I have to go on patrol now. I'm sorry this was so short but I just wanted to drop ya a line an' let ya know I was here now. Take care Daisy, I love ya.

Love Luke

* * *

September 20, 1969 

Hi Luke,

It was so good to get your letter. I was hoping you got back safe. I figured if anythin' had happened we'd a heard 'bout it by now.

_At least that was what she convinced herself everyday. No news was good news._

I've been staying real busy…especially it being my Senior year… so much t' think about…Lots of my friends are talkin' bout goin' away t' college or seein' the world… I'd be lying if I said I ain't thought about it… but Uncle Jesse needs me here…. an' I just don't wanna even think about leavin'… not fer a long long time.

_I'm not that brave. Not like you._

School is going pretty well though. And being busy helps a lot. I miss ya so much it hurts, but I ain't got time t' think about it….

Get this… this'll really make ya laugh…. Apparently Billy Joe Riley thought he'd be funny and nominated me for homecoming queen. I hate stuff like that! Don't get me wrong… I planned on goin' t' the dance with some friends, but I was just gonna wear jeans. Well apparently now that I am on the "court" I gotta wear a fancy dress an' heels. Can ya imagine?! Me?! In heels?! Ya sure can't ride a horse in 'em an' ya can't run in a dress… Uncle Jesse an' Bo just laughed when I told them…said I can't be a tom boy forever. I guess everyone nominated has t' have an escort which made me even madder since I don't wanna date anyone…Billy Joe asked me to go to the dance with him… apparently he likes me, but I don't trust him…at all, so I told him no. That'll show him who to nominate for a stupid homecoming queen!! I think I'll ask Enos Strate t'come with me. Least I know he ain't gonna try anything funny… I'll be lucky t' get a kiss goodnight which is fine by me 'cuz I sure don't wanna settle down with anyone…not fer a long, long time.

_In fact she wasn't sure she ever wanted to get that close to anyone again… not since Tommy. Enos was a safe choice and she knew he would jump at the chance to go with her, if he didn't break out in hives when she asked him._

Luke, I'm glad y'all like the cookies. I didn't have a chance t' make ya a big birthday present like I wanted to but I hope this works…

_It was a tiny stuffed goat, smaller than Luke's hand, easily stuffed into a pocket._

You'd get teased if I sent ya Billy… this here's Billy the Kid-get it? Ha Ha. He's little so hopefully no one will be any wiser and if ya need a Billy, you'll have him.

_She smiled as she inserted the tiny stuffed goat into the letter. It amazed her what a difference Luke coming home had made. She felt more like her old self than she had in a long time… thanks to him._

I love you Luke. Take care.

Daisy


	2. October

**_We're baaaa-aaack. Sorry it took so long for an update, but hopefully it was worth the wait. Enjoy! -Jordyn_**

23rd September 1969

Dear Luke,

Hey, I'm glad you got my letter. I didn't want to mention it when you were home otherwise it would have ruined the surprise. I know we said this to you and gave ya yer presents before ya left an' all, but Happy Birthday again cousin. It's a shame ya were sent back before we could properly celebrate it with ya. Never mind, when ya finally get him fer real, we're gonna have the best birthday celebration anyone in Hazzard has ever seen, guaranteed.

_Bo smiled, he knew Luke would hate the thought of that kind of attention, and of course Bo really was doing it mainly just to wind Luke up a bit, see if he could drag any kind of humorous threat or response from his cousin. This year, he was determined to make his letters happier, to make them more fun to read instead of making Luke worry._

I'm sure glad I was useful fer something back then Luke, even if it was as yer's and Daisy's Teddy Bear….I'll admit this now but be warned I will never admit this again…that job has to be the best dang job I's ever had…even better probably than when me an' you get onto the NASCAR circuit…there I said it, but it ain't to be repeated because if it somehow slips out cousin, it ain't gonna be the bullet's and the like ya have to worry about over there.

_Bo drew a small winking face at the end of his sentence to show he was kidding. He knew Luke would probably figure that he was anyway, but he knew that his older cousin sometimes had his doubts about how serious Bo was being and this was not something he wanted Luke doubting even a single bit._

I miss you too Luke, and likewise, I'm gonna keep missin' you until yer back home safe and sound. I have to admit, it's strange not to hear yer snoring at night anymore after hearing it echo loudly through the farmhouse the whole night though. On the upside, at least now I might actually get some sleep.

_Bo read the next bit about the medal and sighed gently. He hadn't intended for Luke to wear it on his uniform, it was more a keepsake than anything else…but what puzzled him the most, was the small patch of crinkled paper and slightly smudged ink that rested underneath one of the sentences…his heart instantly leapt to the conclusion that Luke had been crying…but his head told him otherwise. Luke didn't cry, especially not now he was a war-hardened Marine. It was probably just the rain or something. _

I'm glad you liked the medal Luke, I never really intended for you to put on yer uniform. I just figured that you could put it or pin it to the inside of your bag and then when yer feeling down or like this whole thing just ain't worth it anymore, ya can remember that ya not only got a family that loves ya waitin' fer ya…but ya's also got a brother here who's dang proud of ya Luke and will wait a lifetime if that's what it takes fer you to come home again.

I can't believe Daisy didn't say anything about the cake being lopsided though…me and her had a big bantering contest about it afterwards, instigated by me of course…I kinda apologised that it looked more lopsided than Maudine's stall and she retaliated by saying it looked like it needed to be held up with her broom….needless to say, she won that banter battle…heck cousin you really need to help me with some good comebacks to win against her!

_Bo smiled as he thought back on that, glancing to the photo on his bedside cabinet of all three cousins together on one of their past birthdays. Every birthday was guaranteed to come with presents, a cake, love and a whole lot of bantering. With Luke it was mainly about how old he was getting, but they never really took that too far, knowing Luke could get quite touchy in that area. Daisy was always about how if her legs grew any longer there weren't going to be any jeans left to fit her and she'd have to resort to wearing the short shorts everyone knew she so despised the look of. With himself, it was always how no matter how much older he got, he would always be the baby of the family and that sometimes his behaviour really reflected that. Nothing was ever really taken to heart as each cousin knew when to stop before it got out of hand, and it was the best feeling just to be bantering with his cousins, especially Luke who was so quick-witted he could spout out 4 comebacks to every 1 or 2 that Bo and Daisy could make._

How did your patrol go by the way Luke? See anymore of our slithery invader's that seemed to think it was funny to try and get into your camp last time ya wrote you were going on patrol?

It was great to hear from ya so soon Luke, and once again Happy Birthday Cousin, write me back as soon as ya can. With school restarted now, I just know that I'm gonna need some sort of entertainment and hope to keep me going. Speaking of which, got my first football practise in ten minutes which means I really gotta get going! Hope to hear from you soon cousin!

Love,

Bo

* * *

October 9, 1969 

Dear Bo

Don't worry cousin, I don't need nothing more of a birthday celebration than what we's already had. Seriously, what can possibly be better than yer family? Though I know a certain little bratty cousin that thinks he's witty. What was that about a big celebration Bo? We both know yer just saying that to scare me, so how is this for a scare?

If ya do, I'm gonna take all yer socks an' make a great long rope out of them, an' then I'm gonna take that rope and hog tie ya so that I can give ya over to cousin Alice…..

He smiled to himself as he could picture the way Bo gulped reading that. Nothing he hated more than cousin Alice, not even mayonnaise or pecan cookies. That was one threat that would make Bo behave himself, and at this time, would make him laugh.

It seemed Bo was doing the same, the little winking face showed it was a joke and it was probably a good thing to. Sometimes Luke found it a bit hard to tell. It would have been sad if Bo had been serious about it, because it was something that made Luke feel all warm hearted.

Well cousin, no one could have done a better job out of it than ya did. Especially after Billy. Didn't tell ya back then, but I was right out frightened the way it hurt so bad to breath, ya were the best little teddy bear ever cause I tell ya I never had a softer or cuddlier one, not even Billy with the ribbons, an' no other teddy bear told me it loved me, so regretfully cousin, I ain't gonna let ya forget about it. Sides' what do ya think ya can do to me that I can't handle? Huh?

He grinned knowing that Bo would take that for a challenge, well, there was worse ways to say 'I love ya' than an exchange of threats.

I miss ya too baby cousin, started as soon as I headed back, an' I ain't gonna stop till I can put ya over my shoulder an' carry ya off for a dip again. As fer snoring, ya ever bothered to listen to ya' self there? I might saw logs, but yer the one cutting down the dang forest….

I loved the medal Bo, actually though I pinned it to Billy the kid. I figured he'd look after it an' ram anyone tried ta take it. Sides, that's the two things I couldn't stand to lose. I don't need it to remember ya though, some things a man just can't forget. I know how ya feel Bo, cause I feel the same way, an' no one could be prouder of their brother than I am.

_Luke had to wipe his eyes before the ink could get smudged, it was only Bo who could get to him that way what with being so open. Some wrote from their heart, Bo wrote with his and it was all spelled out on the paper. How was even a hardened Marine to deal with that?_

Well Bo, maybe she was proud of ya an' didn't care what it had to be held up with. Uncle Jesse always told us it's the thought that counts an' he knows what he's talking about. I'd hate to say it, but I ain't surprised she won over ya. When ya banter with Daisy, she kinda focus on yer weak points, so that's where ya need to reinforce. Also, defence is no good, attack… But be gently about it, cause if ya hurt her feelings ya ain't gonna be dodging verbal insults but skillets and dough pins…

He hoped Bo would understand, winning a banter with Daisy was an art. You had to really toe the line and it had taken a few bumps, bruises and starched under shorts before he had learnt where that one went.

Bantering in itself could be tricky since they always did, especially on birthdays and Bo being over eager had taken things to far or time or two. There was only so much Luke wanted to hear about how old he was getting and Bo wasn't always the most sensitive. However as soon as Bo learned that the bantering was one of the things he looked forward to the most when it came to his cousins birthday, and Luke might even get him a special to hint that he still was the baby of the family, only a slightly bigger one. Most often a toy car though he had no idea what Bo did with them.

So ya wanna know about patrol, an' them invaders, I tell ya Bo, they are really invading. Though some of them had help, I found a snake in my bed first when I got back, see, that is the Marine way of letting someone know ya missed them, I prefer yer way Bo… We did see a few more of them on patrol too, there ain't nothing wakes ya up like when ya sit down for a breather an' the stick next to ya start hissing at ya an' showing teeth. Now, don't let Daisy know any of that, cause ya know how she is, I swear she's more afraid of me getting snake bit than shot, but lets just say that the patrol we went on then proved that my boots was tougher than his teeth….

_That might be more than Bo wanted to know, but it seemed that there had been an increase of snakes while he was away, though it might have to do with the season. He was however working hard on how to tell the various kinds apart, as well as how to tell the difference between dead sticks and live snakes, other than poking them an' see if they moved…_

It was great to hear from ya too Bo, as always. I'm writing ya back now, that okay with you? Don't worry too much about school either, yer gonna do great an' I'll do what I can to help ya, you know that. Have fun at the practice, and keep me posted on the games will ya?

Grinning to himself he made a small drawing of a football going between the goal posts as a small stick cousin was kicking it. Bo would get what he meant.

Love ya,

Luke

* * *

September 23, 1969 

Dear Luke,

I know…I know... ya probably haven't even read the other letter I sent with yer birthday gift yet… well I am so shocked over what happened I just had t' tell you … 'sides I figured you'd wanna know. It actually happened! They chose me for homecoming queen! I am in such a state of shock right now… this morning I even went to brush my hair with my toothbrush! I just can't believe that they would do that…can you? I mean really…

_It was like a dream. She never in a million years would have guessed they would call her name._

The dance was so much fun… poor Enos. He was so shy Luke… and he fumbled his way through the dances trying so hard to please me when it was obvious he was so uncomfortable. But it was so sweet of him… when they announced that I won, he clapped louder than anyone and that grin just lit up his whole face… that is until he found out the queen was supposed to do a spotlight dance with her date. Everyone was watching and though we made it through the dance, as soon as we were out of sight of everyone he fainted. Poor Enos. We had a real good time though. He really is sweet… I'll tell you one thing though… I ain't ever wearin' heels again! Mark my words... must've been a man who invented those things… yuck.

Well, I just wanted to tell you a bit about the dance and what happened. Sorry this is short but I have homework and me an' Bo are gonna go get an ice cream up town… though I don't think banana splits are what he is really interested in given the new girl that works there. We've eaten more ice cream since she started than I have had all summer and I don't think it's by accident that Bo always ends up with two cherries on top instead of the normal one.

Anyway… Here's a picture from the dance… please note the awful heels. I thought ya might like t' see it…

I love you Luke… and I miss you.

Daisy

* * *

October 9, 1969 

Dear Daisy

Homecoming queen huh? Sorry to tell ya cousin, but I ain't surprised.

He grinned knowing that Daisy would be reading that with her mouth open and wondering whatever or not he had been dealt a blow over the head for saying it.

An' before ya go saying I should start wearing my helmet, everyone here thinks yer pretty from the pictures I have, I bet the kids in Hazzard would think ya look even better. You are a really pretty gal cousin. Even if I wouldn't recommend changing yer hairbrush for a toothbrush…

_Though if he had been back in Hazzard it wouldn't have been safe making that comment without a helmet. _

Oh, I can imagine how much fun the dance was. An' I feel sorry fer Enos, he just wasn't made for the spotlight even though he's a really great guy. He just happens to have three left feet is all. Ah, I wish I could have been there for that Daisy, I really do. Seeing Enos trip over his own feet in the spotlight dance….

The joke probably wasn't any good, but Luke just wished so very much that he could have seen that, it was hard not to feel down when he thought about having missed such an important day in the life of cousin. The joke was because he hoped she wouldn't know how he choked trying to imagine what it must have been like. He had been there in his own time, but he hadn't really done very much there. The homecoming queen then was a girl he didn't care much for, and for once Luke had pretty much been a wall ornament knowing that he was gonna be away when it was his cousins turn, and here he was. Daisy was the homecoming queen and he was to far away to really let her know how proud he was off her. He swallowed and tried to move to more cheerful things.

Poor Enos, but it sounds he did good. I'm glad ya had a good time, an' I bet ya five bucks it wasn't the last time ya wore heels. Sooner or later ya will again, trust me.

That was another one that would have risked a good lump if he had been to close, but he was sure of it, as sure as he had ever been.

Hey, I love it whenever ya write me an' I couldn't care les if it's short or long. Though, no matter how much I hate to say it, take care of yer homework, I can hold on if it means yet getting good grade. Ya can have a banana split fer me to, I kinda miss them. So Bo's flirting with the ice cream lady? Well, if she's pretty that's as it should be. Just make sure ya give him a teaser about his taste…..

That was what he would have done.

_He looked at the picture, there was no doubt about it. The way the clothes complimented her figure it wasn't the last time they saw Daisy in heels. She had a grace to her that made her look even prettier than she was, and it near made him afraid to show some of the others since it might be hard for him to get the picture back._

I love the picture Daisy, heels or no heels yer a pretty girl an' if that wasn't enough yer my cousin. It don't matter none to me Daisy cause I love ya anyway ya come. I miss ya a whole lot too, so please write me back as soon as ya can.

Love you forever an' ever,

Luke


	3. November

**_I forgot to mention that we still don't own 'em... and it's probably a good thing, cuz if we did Letters would never come to be cuz we'd all be fightin' over who gets Bo... LOL. Anyway... here's the next set. Please let us know what you think. We really appreciate it. Thanks! -Jordyn_**

3rd October 1969

Hey Luke,

Okay cousin, you win. No more talks of huge birthday celebrations or the like, I promise…just don't tie me socks in a line, I'll never get them untangled again, especially with them fancy Marine knots ya must be learnin' ta tie!

_Bo had to grin as he wrote that. He knew Luke wanted some sort of plea to leave Cousin Alice out of the argument, but he thought it would be a funnier thing to complain and beg about the socks. Everyone in Hazzard knew when Jesse brought socks they were for him because his just seemed to get lost or worn out quicker than everyone else's. _

Steve came home a couple o'weeks after ya left, I forgot to tell ya that last time, and he tied Pete up with all these fancy knots that Pete couldn't undo….Steve hung him on the barn wall like an ornament! I tell ya it was funny until he threatened to do it to me too…have ta say I don't think I's ever run back home quicker!

_Bo chuckled as he remembered running down the driveway with Steve chasing after him. He had said it was time he was leaving but had stayed to witness Pete being hung on the wall, laughing along with Steve until he had turned and said 'Okay Bo, your turn.' Bo had run a mile, laughing and waving to the two brothers with Pete's cries for Bo to get him down first ringing in his ears. But then…had come the lonely walk home…Bo shook his head as he forced the memory out of his mind and carried on with what he was going to write._

And so yer challenging me to find somethin' ya can't handle now! C'mon Luke, you may be better at the fighting…and the thinking…and the running away from me…and the….oh heck never mind…I'll think of something…in fact I might get Daisy to help, sure she has some pretty good idea's up her sleeve. I'll ask her once this is done. So be warned cousin, yer gonna have a few surprises waiting fer ya when ya get back!

_Bo laughed as he read the whole snoring banter. It was something him and Luke used to argue about frequently, who snored the loudest and kept the other one awake at night, Sometimes it was Luke, sometimes it was Bo…but Daisy and Jesse soon settled that one and told them that they were both as bad as each other and both realised that actually it was very true. That however didn't stop them teasing each other about it sometimes. The next part he was about to write was a very risky move, one he wasn't entirely sure about putting and very nervous about Luke's reaction to…but he figured that if he put it here once and Luke didn't like it, at least he knew not to do it again in future._

Yeah well, with me sawing down the forest, someone has to clear those dang trees in that jungle of yer's out there down so you Marine's can actually see where yer going! And since I can't exactly get out there with my trusty axe then snorin's gonna have to do I'm afraid.

_Afraid, now there was a word that had a double-barrelled meaning…god he was so afraid Luke would take that the wrong way….nothing made him more scared than losing Luke or losing the brother-like friendship and love he had with Luke…it made him want to cry just thinking about it._

Well, I'm glad someone's protectin' that medal well, recon yer right, Billy is the sensible choice. Only second compared to you protecting something though Luke…recon yer platoon's safe with you, even if ya aren't leadin' them as a commander or whatever the ranks are. If yer half as protective of them as ya are of me, ain't no one not gonna feel safer and more at ease with what's going on. Ya always have that in ya Luke, the ability to make anyone feel safe under yer guidance….you just ask anyone yer with….in fact get 'em to write me somethin' next time an' see if what I said ain't true.

_Bo sighed and noticed the crinkled paper again…it was only one spot, each time only one small spot…but it was getting less and less likely that it was just some outside drops of rain now and more like what his heart had been telling him all along._

Seems like ya's sprung a bit of a leak over there cousin, yer paper's getting' wetter every time ya send me something. I sent ya somethin' ta take care o'that…Daisy recommended it…said it reminded her o'me….wonder if it does you too…personally I don't know what the heck she's talkin' about…it comes with a hug at any rate.

_He smiled and chuckled a little as he slipped the little pocket size teddy bear into the envelope, complete with all Daisy's modifications. She had taken a pair of his old, worn out jeans and blue t-shirt and made a miniature version of each item of clothing for the teddy so it was dressed like Bo, complete with a little mop of yellow wool on the top of its head. He hoped that would give Luke a laugh._

Thanks for the recommendation on the Daisy banter though cousin. I'm slowly getting better at it, although I think this warnin' that's come with the explanation is a little too late…I very nearly didn't get to go to my game last weekend because Daisy hit me over the head with her dough pin hard enough to give me a slight concussion…boy was Uncle Jesse mad for a while…she didn't mean to though Luke…now I think on it, it was actually kinda funny…it was nearer the end when she was threatening me with it. She turned around to walk away and pushed away from the wall…she turned around sharply to tell me something else and the pin kinda came with her finger and knocked me right across my temple…dang well hurt…and it was kinda confusin' one minute bein' in the kitchen an' then the next thing I know I'm wakin' up in my bedroom with the Doc standin' over me…but it was my fault…I over stepped the mark by talkin' about them short shorts that she hates…I threatened to get her some for her birthday and take pictures of her in them….ah well, I did get to play and that's all that matters. Daisy keeps apologisin' fer it…would ya gimme a hand and tell her not to fret so much about it…I keep tellin' her about all the times ya caught me with yer baseball bat but she won't listen! And don't you dare start getting' all sorry on me fer that either! One apologisin' cousin is hard enough to deal with!

_Bo again put another of his winking smiles at the end of the sentence, shifting his position on the bed a little as he continued to write. He swallowed a little when he read about the snake bite to the boot._

Awww heck cousin, you really gotta be more careful around those wriggly invaders…ya might end up breakin' their teeth…poor little things…

_He couldn't help but chuckle again, imagining the look on Luke's face when he read that._

Okay, seriously Luke, please be more careful around them. I know there's a heck of a lot more different kinda snakes out there that can give ya a dang nasty bite, and I don't blame Daisy fer worryin' about ya getting' bit more than getting' shot! I kinda worry about it too.

_And that was all Bo was going to say on the matter. All Luke needed to know was that he worried about it as well, mixed in with the friendly banter of course._

As fer school, we got a few snakes of our own over here….the creepy kind that seem to have taken a shine to our cousin Daisy. I tell ya, I caught her corned by this guy in the corridor and boy did some of the things he was saying make me mad….I didn't use my fists though…I embarrassed him good…why not ask Daisy what I said, cause to be honest I just said the first things that sprung to mind, I don't really remember a lot of it. All I know is, by the time I was done, he was slinkin' off redder than a cherry and everyone, Daisy included was laughin' at him. Ya know what though…it still would have been more satisfyin' to give him a smack in the mouth…but I didn't recon Daisy would like it if'n I did. Lessons are going okay though Luke at the moment…teacher's say they'll make a graduate out of me yet.

_Bo smiled as he saw the little drawing, knowing of course what it meant. Luke didn't want to know about the whole game, he wanted to know how Bo did and if he scored anymore of the goals that he hadn't been telling Luke about. He should really think twice before not telling Luke something like that because it was almost guaranteed that Daisy would tell him anyway._

So, yer wanting to know about the games huh? Well, I's linebacker again an' I scored a touchdown an' set up a couple o'them too. I tell ya though, Carl really launched a great kick at the ball, sailed it through the posts as though it were nothin'! It was so amazin' Luke, I hope he can teach me how to kick 'em that good, I asked him an' he said he would after every practise, I'm lookin' forward to it!

Anyhow, I better get movin' oh and Happy Halloween fer when you get this! I's dressin' up as a zombie this year, and I'm actually allowed to go trick or treatin' this year as well! I really missed that last year…though it really was my fault. Ah well, can't wait…

**Hey Luke, this is Pete. Just commandeerin' Bo's letter ta say Hi ta ya from me an' Steve as well before we go on a double date. Bet Bo didn't tell ya that did he!**

Sorry…I could just scribble that out but Pete really wants ta say Hi…and yes I'm goin' out on a date with Sara and Pete's goin' with us with his girlfriend Sue-Anne.

Hope to hear from ya again soon Luke, take care

Love always

Bo.

* * *

November 9, 1969

Dear Bo,

Wise move admitting defeat there Bo. I've learned some knots beats what they teach ya in the boy scouts… But if I were ya, I'd be holding on to me socks next time I get back home. Mine are more worn out than yours…..

That should make Bo frown, his cousin had ignored the comment on Cousin Alice and went for the socks instead. The joke being that Bo wore holes in his faster. Now however Luke was not so sure. Sometimes he had to go a week before really changing socks, and then they were pretty much ready for the trash.

Good to hear they let Steve to for a bit, shame I missed that. If I had been there, ya would both have gone up on the wall, would've been a mighty pretty decoration to. Maybe Steven an' I could make it so we get to go back home at the same time later. How does that sound?

He could tell there was something about it that Bo wasn't to happy about, but it was most likely nothing major. Most likely it was just like he said that he had bolted. Luke had no worries about it, he knew Steve well enough to know that he would no more hurt Pete or Bo than Luke would.

Oh, so ya really are taking up the challenge, well I tell ya one thing cousin. Daisy might have a few ideas, an' some of them might even be good. But, have ya though about what I might do in turn? I assure ya dear little cousin, I've picked up a few things I ain't so sure ya'd like at all…. Now, are ya sure about the challenge?

Luke grinned to himself, while it might not stop Bo, it would make him worried. It was also true. Occasionally there was a round off pranks as people got bored or the tense situation and all the stress started getting to them. The pranks cold be blunt, rough, sneaky, and very complicated. He himself had partaken in about as many as he had been the victim in. Knots on every item of your uniform was a minor one, some kind of itching powder in your uniform right before inspection was also a minor one.

Reading the last part Luke found himself reading it over and over again. He could tell from the hand writing that Bo had been uncertain about what the response would be, and even thought he loved to banter about who snored the most it wasn't quite the way he wanted it to go. A touch subject in some way, but he couldn't let Bo know that. He had to put on a brave face and a steady penmanship so that Bo would smile when he read it and not worry so much.

Ya got it all wrong cousin, Marines ain't afraid of the jungle, we can make our way in there anytime an' anyway. It's the army that keep getting lost in there. They'd do a heck of a lot better if we sawed it down…..

He hoped that would keep his little cousin feeling secure and safe, because that was the best he could do. God, the first time you got lost in the jungle wasn't something you forgot, and the second time was no better…

Billy the kid is doing a good job protecting the medal. Though he's so proud wearing it I ain't sure he's gonna give it back even to me….

He ignored the last bit, only Bo would make him blush like that. He just couldn't go into that. It was easy for Bo to say that Luke made him feel safe. When they were kids Bo was a small kid and Luke a few older. All it took was for Uncle Jesse to let Bo go with Luke whereas other children needed to take parents. Sure, he found himself sometimes taking charge when it was needed, but really, what Bo was saying sounded like a baby brother worshipping an older one, and it was not something he was comfortable talking with his fellow Marines about. 

Well, If they equipped us with tents didn't leak ya wouldn't have to worry about the paper not getting wet.

The words might be harsh, but there was something's he just couldn't admit to, and it wouldn't matter if he did or not. Bo would take it the way he wanted anyway.

The tiny bear had gone made company with Billy and the medal, quickly being his most prized possession thought if they kept doing that he would be in trouble. There was only so many items he could carry with him.

I ain't got no clue what Daisy is talking about, but Billy has company an' the hug is sure appreciated. Don't worry Bo, it's safe, an' I'm gonna protect it with all I have. Thank ya Bo, thank you.

Ya wanna borrow me helmet for the next round of banter practice? Or take your football one. Glad ya got to play, but I'll tell, ya ain't the first one to have had that happen. She gave me a few of those too.

As for me an the baseball bat, so ya have had enough of me apologizing for it, well I'm sorry about that cousin….

He grinned picturing what Bo would think about that. Oh well, that comment was an open invitation, sides, what Bo didn't mention was all the times his own temper had shown. Bo didn't use a bat, but a frown metal toy car that made a solid hit hurt just as much.

It is good to know my cousin is so worried about me, breaking their poor little teeth, their teeth ain't so dang little Bo. An' I hope they break them. First one does I'm making a belt of and giving to Daisy…

Shaking his head he took the pen from the paper thinking he should have phrased that different. He was just really annoyed over the snakes. There really was more of them, and he had gotten his first bite, in the hand, thought it was nothing major. It wasn't a very dangerous one and one Marine knew more about all of it had found some plant he had used. Mashed up the leaves and put it on the bite just like one of their uncles home remedies and thought his hand was swollen for two days and sore for a week, that was all there was to it. However the Marines was taking to the policy to try and kill any snake they saw.

Don't worry Bo, I can handle myself fairly good. It's just them dang things are so dang sneaky. I miss the rattle snakes, at least they wiggle their tail at ya, these, they lie around imitating dead sticks, an ya just can't trust any stick ya see lying on the ground.

Well done Bo, if they are after Daisy, ya give them an earful. Look at it this way though, giving him a fistful might be more satisfying than an' earful, but what do ya reckon is gonna go with him the longest? I bet ya did a whole lot more damage there. Well done little cousin, I'm mighty proud of ya.

_It seemed that Bo had enjoyed the drawing that had really only been a fun thing, but if they made Bo smile like he could tell he was, then Luke was more than willing to indulge him. However now he made a small scribble of the teddy bear. It was so precious to him, but he couldn't phrase it in words, if Bo read the drawing better, then that would show it. _

Touchdown, well done, once more I'm proud of ya. So your setting to beat my football score record huh? I'm telling ya Bo, ya don't leave none of my accomplishments at home. When I get back I'm gonna be referred to as the amazing Bo Duke's cousin, rather than you being mine, but it don't matter. Ya just go out there an' show them what a Duke can do, okay?

Happy Halloween Bo, but I ain't got no candy to send you this year. I hope ya have fun there though. Tell Daisy she should dress like a Marine, scare all them nasty boys off… I know ya missed it last year, so ya go an' make the most of it now.

He smiled, so Pete was there to. Well, he could do that.

**Hey Pete, give Steve me best when ya write him next okay. I ain't been able to get in touch with him for a bit, thought I hear about him quite often. Have fun at the date an' make sure Bo knows he should get a pretty girl next time…..**

Oh, Bo was gonna give him an earful about that, but it was worth it, it was worth it.

Don't worry Bo, let the poor boy say hi. I don't mind the slightest. I hope the two of ya had fun at the date though.

Write back soon now little cousin, I love you.

Love,

Luke

* * *

11-1-69

Hey Luke,

How ya doin' honey? Gosh I miss you….Been thinkin' lots 'bout ya… 'specially yesterday. I think our Bo is workin' on the jim-dandy of stomach-aches… we went trick-er- treatin yesterday and I think he ate pre-near all his candy already as well as most of mine! Here's a few pics….

_She wrote in neat handwriting on the back: Bo and Daisy Halloween 1969. The first showed Bo standing in front of the barn, looking ghoulish in his zombie costume. Daisy stood next to him, dressed as a pixie, shrinking back in fear as though very afraid. The next few were just some snapshots that Jesse had taken that night. The first showed Daisy with a playful pout on her face looking up at Bo who was playing keep away with her wand. The next showed Bo bent over as Daisy tackled him from behind. Another was just a candid taken as Bo and Daisy looked at each other just smiling._

They's nothin' great or anything, but I thought you'd like t' see em all the same.

_She paused a moment wondering if he could tell, even with the few words she wrote that something was bothering her. She had no doubt that he could so she resolved to say it and get it over with._

I'm kinda upset Luke. I've been messing up a lot lately. Did Bo tell you what I done? I kinda smacked him upside the head with the rolling pin. I know I've threatened ya before, but I never done it and I honestly didn't mean to. See he was sayin stuff about my shorts and I turned t' tell him t' go jump in a lake and I kinda had my pin in my hand. It smacked him hard… enough that he got a concussion. I feel so bad Luke… I never meant to hurt him! He says not to worry about it but I feel so bad…

He got in a fight cuz of me too. This fella was sayin some things t' me… nothin' I wanna repeat… you can imagine, I'm sure. Well Bo heard it and pretty much told everyone in school that he was talking bout stuff he only read about given that he didn't know his butt from a hole in the ground much less know how t' treat a lady. It was real nice of Bo t' stand up fer me like that. The fella stormed off and we just laughed about it, but t' tell ya the truth I'm worried. I know this guy… he might be dumber than a pile of rocks, but he don't give up that easy. Maybe I'm just worried fer nothing though.

_She hoped so. She shivered a little as she bit her pencil._

Here Luke… I swiped a couple of tootsie pops an' put em in here fer ya…. I thought I better snatch 'em 'fore Bo saw that they was cherry ones… we know what would have happened to 'em then…

_She hoped that would make him smile._

Well, I need t' bring this to a close Lukas. Here is one more pic. We took it after Bo's game last week. I had made a sign to hold during the game…. It said "Way to go Bo!" on it which is my poor attempt to be poetic… anyway we decided t' make use of the sign so here.

_It too was a picture of Bo and Daisy standing on the front porch of the old house. They were grinning widely and on the sign in bright red, white and blue letters were the words:_

_We love you Luke!_

Read it; know it.

Love always,

Daisy

* * *

November 19, 1969

Dear Daisy,

Of course I'm thinking about ya, every day. I miss ya a great deal cousin, more than ya would know, an' more because I miss me grits in the mornings. 

He though she sounded just a tad sad, and he wanted to give that extra reassurance before he went into the rest of it.

Well Daisy, ya know Bo. He can't have any candy lying around the place, he's gotta eat it all as soon as he can, sometimes I ain't sure he even bothers to unwrap them babe ruth bars he has.

The pictures was great Daisy, a real treasure. Thank you so much for sending them, looks like ya were having a great time.

_It was a small treasure to see them, but god he missed Halloween. This was the second one he missed. Once when he was little he had dressed up as a soldier, maybe he was now to, but this time it was no make believe for a bag of candy. God he missed dressing up and going with his two baby cousins one in each hand as they walked down the streets. _

Thanks for telling me Daisy, I got a feeling ya was considering to leave it be. I bet ya thought I'd just tell ya not to worry huh? Well Daisy girl, Bo was wanting to tease ya, battle of banter so to say. You know as well as me there has to be trail runs. Sides, sounds like pure accident to me, an' Bo thinks so to. You know how easy it is to forget what it is yer holding in yer hand. An yeah, ya's been threatening to hit me time after time, an' actually ya did hit me once, kinda, about as much an accident as with Bo. Remember that, when ya was washing the frying pan an' I was under the window teasing ya, an ya kinda dropped it? I weren't mad an' all Uncle Jesse said was it was my own fault. Was too, an' I'm just saying there ain't no need to worry so, cause in a bit this ain't gonna bother ya more than that do now. Sides, don't ya think me an' Bo has done a bit of thumping at each others now an' then?

_Bo was emotional, but Daisy was more sensitive. She was the one that got upset bad over pure accidents and it was hard to comfort her over pen and paper. It would be fine though, as soon as she got over the initial nasty shock she would soon forget about it. _

Thank you Daisy, a piece of Halloween candy is a piece of home ya know. An' I like tootsie pops, almost as much as Bo does, but he always plays cute and snags mine. So yeah, I know what happens when he gets sight of them, I've lost a lot of them that way. Thank you so much cousin, its absolutely grate.

_One he had unwrapped and put in his mouth even as he was still reading, and now he was eating one while writing her. The rest of them was safe in his footlocker. He was saving them for the part of his training he was not looking forward to. A few tootsie pops for reward seemed like a good way to get it done with no regrets. It was amazing how his cousin found ways to cheer him from so far away. How could he help but smile at her thoughtfulness. _

Sounds like Bo would appreciate the sign Daisy, he does have a way to go when he is on the field so it sounded perfect to me. I bet no one remembers my track record anymore now that Bo are making them on the field.

_In a way it was sad to know that all his achievements in school was getting forgotten now that his cousin was there and he was not. On the other hand it made him so proud to hear what both his cousins did. _

Oh Daisy, girl. I don't have to read it to know it, I love you too.

_It was all he could bring himself to say on the matter. What did you say when your family made you utterly speechless. Red, white and blue, Daisy never ceased to amaze him. It almost seemed impossible that they could love him that much, but apparently they did. If he dwelt on it there would be more than the one tear stain on the paper, so before she could get to asking him if he needed more handkerchiefs he moved on to the one picture he had to send._

Hey, Daisy, there is a picture in here, an' I bet ya a portion pack of them instant grits ya can't tell what it is.

_That was a subtle way to say that he missed those instant grits that she had once sent him, the ones that was now long gone. It was also because he doubted she could tell. It looked like two small mountains of packs, gears and soldiers. It really did look like that, and nothing more. As if some Marines had just took to resting on the packs. _

Make Bo guess to before ya tell him, that there is a Marine troop transport. See, they wanted us to go some good miles an' we had a bit of stuff to bring. Well, they told us we could have two jeeps, an' anything an' anyone didn't fit on them would have to walk. No one really was in the mind for walking so we made sure we fit on the Jeeps. That is all of us ready to roll out, an' if ya look real careful like ya can see the Jeep tiers down by the ground. I'm in the back so ya can't really see me except for my cap. I got a spot on the softer pack cause of my ribs, which I didn't complain about.

Don't worry though, we all made it there an' the only one fell off was Timmy. We weren't really surprised it was him either, he fell asleep an' forgot to hold on. The whole thing was actually kinda fun though. Like when we piled up for the hay rides.

_  
For a few moments as they arranged themselves and had the picture taken, it didn't feel so much like a war, and that was a feeling Luke treasured as they moved out. It didn't last long for even in a supposed secure area they had to keep sentries. _

_Well, that was all he could tell them, unless he told about the next step of the training, not his favorite but they assured him it was something you got used to, and then they said you enjoyed it, so there was no reason to worry them. _

Take care now Daisy, I love you so much little cousin. So does Billy the Kid, he's a great companion.

Love,

Luke


	4. December

**_Hi everyone... here is the next chapter... I know these chapters are longer than most, but stay with us ok? I guarantee you wont be disappointed... If ya like it, let us know by clickin the button an tellin us so! -Jordyn_**

23rd November, 1969

Hey Luke,

First off….I know the date I said I wrote this….but the fact is it might get ta ya a lot later because I might not be able to finish it in one day, I'm gonna try but it might not be possible…now I could just say I'm real busy an' all…but that'd be lyin' an' no doubt Daisy'll probably tell ya what happened anyway.

_Bo winced as he shifted position in the hospital bed, sighing gently as he tried to write through the throbbing pain in his head._

Truth is….I'm in the hospital Luke….ya remember I wrote ya about Carl….turns out he's the older brother of the guy who was hittin' on Daisy…the one I embarrassed…I met him on the field after school an' he was with a group o'his friends….he sure showed me how to kick somethin' Luke….kicked my ribs in good…recon I know how you had it when ya came home now cousin…

_Bo shook his head and stopped writing for a moment. He wasn't going to write anymore on the subject, it hurt to just think about how weak he'd been against the group, how defenceless he'd been…if it had been Luke in his position he would have found a way out of that easy. Bo….no…he found himself taking the beating of his life until he passed out, then woke to find himself alone and forced himself to stumble blindly all the way home._

Anyway, about the socks. Well, Daisy kinda had ta read yer letter out ta me when they brought it in ta me so she went and brought ya some new pairs…recon she's brought enough to give to the whole of yer section actually with some to spare…I would have just sent ya some o'my new ones but Daisy refused an' said ya need new ones. I think she's sewn in some padding in their too…

_In fact he knew she had because she had been speaking to him from his bedside as she was doing it. He couldn't see that she had been because his eyes were practically swollen shut at that point, but she had told him she was. He laughed as much as his cracked ribs would allow as he read the next bit, he had no doubt that Luke would have joined in and hung him right next to Pete had he been there._

I kinda figured that you would have joined right in with Steve, s'why I'm glad ya weren't there, from what Pete said Steve left him there for a good hour….well Pete may be exaggeratin' but he said it felt like a long time. But don't you go gettin' no ideas about hangin' me on the barn wall!

_Bo once more put a little smiley face on the end of his sentence. He couldn't care less if Luke hung him from the top of a flagpole if it meant he was home for good and he was actually able to pull those kind of tricks on him._

And yeah I'm still taking you up on that challenge! We'll have ourselves a good ol' fashioned Prank War…heck we ain't done that since we was little kids! I claim Daisy to be on my side…I recon you make up about 5 people's worth of tricks on yer own so I need some kind of support….

_He couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh at the next part, he had been fretting ever since he had sent the letter off that Luke would be mad at him, and when he asked Uncle Jesse if it was an ok thing to put, Jesse had said that it wasn't the wisest of things but he was sure that if Luke didn't like it, he wouldn't snap Bo's head off about it but more explain why there was something wrong with it…Bo wasn't so sure. But to see that banter written on the page instead of some words of reprimand felt so good. _

Boy cousin you have no idea how relieved I am to read ya actually banterin' back with me on the forest subject…I know that it ain't easy for ya out there and that it was wrong of me to try an' make a little bit of light outta the situation…but the way I figured it is that if ya minded it, I'd know not to do it again….and while ya didn't actually say it…I doubt that it brought as much of a smile on as I somehow hoped it would…I'm sorry Luke, guess I should think more about what I write huh? Thanks fer not just lettin' rip at me straight off though…

_It wasn't until he read the paragraph back that he realised how open he was being…even more so than usual…he glanced up at the IV bag by his bed and sighed. They had him on pain medication for sure, the kind that made ya go all light headed sometimes and forget which way is up, down, left and right._

_As he read the next little bit, Bo sighed. The fact that Luke hadn't mentioned that he had been crying and blamed it on the tents spoke volumes. Luke never admitted his feelings outright to anyone, but Bo could tell that Luke was not doing as well as he claimed. _

Luke…I would say something really supportive and the like here…but all I can do right now is quote what ya said in one of them letters ya sent last year when this all started… 'Don't worry if ya wanna cry, I do to when I think about ya. It's not making ya a baby; it's making ya the cousin an' the brother I love.' I know ya don't often cry as much as I do Luke…but not everyone can hold it together all the time, especially not in the position you's in…Luke if I just got a letter through one day that consisted of a piece of tear stained paper with the words 'I miss you so much' written on it, I wouldn't think any the less of ya cousin…jus' please don't treat me like I don't know that you's upset…not when you wouldn't let me get away with it last year.

_He hoped that would get through to Luke, hoped that Luke would see what he was trying to say…that he was desperately trying to give some support back to his older cousin. He knew that the first part of this letter would have shaken his older cousin up quite bad and no doubt he would be feeling guilty he wasn't there to protect him as he always had done. He just wanted to help Luke as much as he helped him._

I's glad you like the bear and no I can't see no resemblance to me in it either…heck you think maybe Daisy needs to get her eyes tested? I asked her once she'd read the letter an' if I weren't already in hospital she said she would have certainly put me in one, so I guess in that respect I'm kinda lucky. And I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear you say sorry Luke because otherwise all my cute nurses might come runnin' in as my blood pressure suddenly soars…actually on second thought…apologise again Luke…

_Bo smiled, hoping that would give Luke a laugh…despite all his previous attempts in other letters so far he wasn't entirely sure that Luke had been laughing very much…seemed more like every time he wrote he made Luke cry even more…or made him angry by the sounds of what Luke had written next._

Heck I'm sorry Luke…course I'm worried about ya…I never meant to offend ya or nothin'…it was a joke…guess that was another thing I didn't think too carefully about…I worry about ya everyday Luke, I'm sorry that ya took it the wrong way…I hope you and yer pals out there give them snakes what for…and I wouldn't say nothin' to Daisy usually but uh…well as I said before she kinda had to read this out to me.

_He sighed softly as he once more had to stop writing and was relieved when Pete came in. His eyes were beginning to get sore again now as was just about every other part of his bruised body. He handed the paper over to Pete._

**Hey Luke, Pete again. Sorry about this but Bo can't write no more, he should be resting enough as it is, I am trying to keep him at bay but it's difficult when he's got the personality to match that there mule your family owns. He wants me to write ya that Halloween went well and so did the date, and one more wise crack about him getting pretty girls and he's gonna start on your dating record. Since ya didn't get no candy, he's also sending ya some o'those lollypops ya like so much that he used ta give ya every year if he got any. **

**Steve's doin' fine, ya won't have heard from him much 'cause his platoon's got moved over the other side from where ya are I think…I looked on a map and from where he says he is it looks like ya are. I'll tell him hi from ya though to be sure and sorry again fer intrudin' on Bo's letter.**

**Bo says he loves ya very much an' not to worry about him, everythin' ain't that bad and he should be back on his feet in no time…I'm not sayin' nothin' about this….but if ya want to know anythin' ya know my address Luke.**

**He also says he hopes ya write back soon, take care**

**Love Bo xx**

**And goodbye from Pete.

* * *

**

December 16, 1969

Dear Bo,

God Bo, please tell me yer okay. I can't believe that he would do that, he never did anything like it back when I was in school. I can't believe he'd gang up on someone. I just wish I's back home so I could teach him a lesson. Please tell me yer okay cousin, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help ya. I'd like to get my hands on him for sure, he can't do that to my cousin and get away with it. Next leave home I have, I'm gonna do something, I promise Bo.

_It wasn't what he had intended to write, and he wasn't even sure how Bo would read it, or how he himself read it. He wasn't the most suited for rational thinking right at the moment and had intended to wait with writing back, but after reading Bo's letter he had just grabbed up the first pen and paper he could find. Which meant the print on the top of the paper was a dead give away he was in the base infirmary, and he only now noticed. Which in turn meant he would be forced to let Bo know what was going on, even if he was by far more concerned about his cousin. _

I reckon yer wondering about the paper Bo, there was a small accident during training so I'm for a brief stay in the infirmary. I'm so sorry I wasn't there Bo, I don't rightly know what to do either, I'm just so scared ya were hurt an' I can't do nothing. I'd go AWOL if I thought it'd help, but right now I ain't sure what, so please let me know yer okay, please cousin.

_It was hard to focus on what he was saying rather than his worry for Bo. It was only after Timmy dropped by that he managed. Timmy could be a bit clumsy at times, but he was a great guy and he had a good head on his shoulders. While some didn't think he was the most well suited for a marine, he was very good for company morale since he understood people. Luke knew why Timmy was the one there, because he was the most level headed and the most considerate in the group and after a difficult experience he was the one they figured would be the most comfort. _

_Marines were supposed to be tough and handle anything that was throw at them. They were the big tattooed guys that the army envied and admired. Hardened and never fearing, the truth was that while Luke often found it hard to express feelings compared to his cousins, and thus fitted the image, there was still things that made him absolutely terrified. _

_Marines were fully capable of being scared. It was more a matter of what they did even thought they were scared, than a matter of what they did without being scared. Timmy just had a calm way to reason with you past it, and so he had gone to Luke, and now kept him company while he wrote. He was reading the letter, and told Luke to just reply to everything like he normally would, saying that was what Bo wanted, the comfort of hearing his cousin answer him. _

Hold on to yer socks Bo, they do equip us with them, just not as often as is sometimes needed. If Daisy is sending some I appreciate it, but it ain't nothing ya have to do either one of ya. I'll manage fine Bo, I will, really.

_Okay, so he still wasn't quite past the two scares he had gotten. He himself thinking he was gonna die for sure, and then his baby cousin having been beaten. Well, if Bo wanted him to write he would write, but he made no promise about how it sounded. _

I kinda doubt Steve would leave Pete on the wall for an hour, but I guess if he did Pete deserved it. I wouldn't do that to ya Bo, ya know that, don't ya? I don't wanna hurt ya, I wanna keep ya safe.

_No promise at all he sounded like normal._

Not sure how a prank war would go Bo. I'd rather give ya a free round, the last thing I wanna do is play some silly prank on ya an' have it go wrong. If ya wanna try something ya can have a go at it, okay?

_How did you go about sounding normal when you felt nothing like the sort? Bo would know something was up, and the last thing he needed now was to worry about his cousin, Bo needed to take care of himself right now. Because his big cousin who was supposed to protect him wasn't there to do it, he was off and had left Bo all to himself._

Aw, Bo, ya can write whatever ya want, an' joke about it. I don't care. I don't care what ya say as long as yer there writing to me. I'm sorry if I don't take some of it so well. Some things are kinda hard. I don't mean to make them hard fer you too, I ain't gonna snap at ya or nothing. It's okay Bo…

_Right now, there was only one instinct Luke paid any head to, the desire to protect his baby cousin from all evil. He still couldn't get over Bo hurt, and the last thing he wanted was for Bo to think there was things he couldn't write his cousins about._

I miss ya a whole lot Bo, all the time. An' I ain't thinking ya don't know. I appreciate yer understanding an' all, an' knowing ya wouldn't look down on me if I cried. But someone's gotta be strong Bo. I don't know how to help ya right now, but I know I have to be strong if I'm gonna be able to do anything. I miss ya so much I wanna cry, I miss ya all so much, but someone's gotta hold it together Bo…

It is you Bo, the little bear, it's so much like ya an' I love it so much. It's amazing to me all the little things Daisy does. I am sorry Bo, about everything that I haven't done that I should. To have a little Bo bear with me, it does feel good. I just, I just wish I could've been there, an' ya wouldn't be in no damn hospital. I am sorry Bo….

Oh Bo, I know yer worried, but ya don't have to be. I didn't mean to sound like that. It just gets to ya the way them snakes are everywhere. Ain't hardly no one around ain't been bit by something. We got plenty anti venom on stock. So don't worry, I'm just annoyed over the way every time ya sit down there's a stick snapping or hissing at ya. The cook even had to chase one of them out of the kitchen so that he could make the food. The boys says the only place they don't get in is the officers club, cause no one gets in there that don't care officers grade. I'm sorry I snapped at ya about it, but the one bit me made me kinda sore an' I reckon I got testy about it. Don't worry about it, there is no reason fer ya to.

_The whole letter was different and he knew it. Bo would know that something was up thought Timmy assured him it was fine. He just really was shook up. This was worse than getting shot. He hadn't been to fond of the idea of going parachute jumping. But, several thousands marines couldn't be wrong they said and there was nothing wrong with jumping out of a plane a few thousand feet into the sky. _

_When he was younger he had been slightly afraid of heights, something a class mate kinda cured by throwing him out of the window. He said something that made her mad and while the window had been open she still had thrown him out. After that experience Luke was more scared of her than he was of heights. _

_However jumping out of a plane was a bit strong. On the other hand, the Marines didn't ask you to do it, they ordered you to do it. As the plane soared through the sky their lovely instructor told them a joke. Saying that in case their chute didn't open they didn't have to worry because it was just a drill…._

_When his turn jumped Luke had a small grin at the corner of his lip over the joke, just as everyone else. The joke did the work of taking some tension from the situation. So he jumped and he enjoyed a few moments of freefall, sniggering, then at the count of ten he pulled the string. The next few seconds he kept tugging desperately at a rapid pace while the words 'not funny, not funny' echoed in his head. His chute wasn't opening no matter how hard he tugged in the string and it didn't matter if it was just a drill anymore. There was only two possible outcomes with the way the ground rushed at him. Either he would hit it and die, or he would hit it and feel how his body was crushed before he died. _

_He was still tugging at the useless string and thinking once more how he had failed to keep his promise to Bo when someone grabbed him. He let go of his release string and grabbed on to his fellow Marine with all he had as Phil pulled his own string. His chute opened and Luke managed to hold on even with the jerk that it put as the chute opened. Phil held on to him as desperately as a lover would to his girl. _

_Then Phil shouted that he had to let go before they hit the ground, and Luke knew he was right. He hated it, but he had to prepare to let go. If they landed holding on to each others the way they were, they could both die, or if lucky, break about every bone they had. He had to let go a few feet of the ground and hope for the best, which would probably be better than clinging on anyway. _

_It was hard to tell when to let go though, and he wanted to be sure he didn't hang on to long so when it seemed about right he pushed away from Phil, it seemed to be one of the hardest things he had ever done, but he did it. _

_The impact knocked the wind out of his lungs and he was just lying there for a bit. Phil scrambled over to him and it was when he slapped his face Luke realized he was down on the ground, hurting like crazy and alive, which was when he started breathing again. _

_Phil had saved his life. He wasn't exactly unhurt and not quite service ready. Yet nothing was bad and it was sure better than the alternative and he had no idea how to repay Phil for saving his life._

_He was just still kinda shook up from the ordeal and lucky enough that there was some who understood that. _

_There was nothing much more to write, so he should also end the letter._

I'm glad ya had fun Halloween Bo, and that the date went good. I was just teasing ya about her, I didn't mean it. An' I wanna thank ya fer the lollypops but ya don't have to worry about sending me yer candy. Just take care Bo, just take care. By Pete it sounds as if it's bad.

Bo, please write me back as soon as ya get this an' let me know if yer okay? Please, I need ta know cousin.

I love ya Bo, I love ya so much….

Luke

**Hello Bo, This here is Timmy and I don't know if Luke has even mentioned me, but the way it goes here we kinda share our letters and I know you. I know your cousin isn't quite himself right now, but don't worry, he's not the kind to stay down, and please don't tell him I added this, I'm only supposed to mail it for him. Just wanted to let you know you are right. When you told him to ask us if he made us feel safe, well, since you said 'get one of them to write' I am, but it will have to be our secret. Yeah, your cousin is pretty good at that. Maybe not the best fighter, but he's really good at looking out for his buddies and he always seems to think of a way out of a problem. Just don't tell him that, he blushes like you wouldn't believe when he reads your letters and you praise him, can always tell when you do and he's reading it. **

**Take care now and don't let them bullies in school get you, show them who's got a Marine for a cousin, and I'll look after Luke. **

**Timmy

* * *

**

December 1, 1969

Dear Luke,

_I'm tired. I'm scared. I'm worried. I'm miserable. These were the words she wanted to say._

I guess you know by now what happened with Bo….

_It was all her fault. She should have made Bo leave when he was saying those things. She knew how protective he could get… and how quick he was to shoot first and ask questions later. She knew all of this and yet she put him in harm's way._

He seems t' be on the mend… though I reckon he'll be pretty sore for a spell.

_For a long spell, she shuddered, images of that day flashing through her mind…

* * *

_

_She had been outside hanging out laundry to dry when something made her look up. Someone slowly was making his way down the road, stopping every few moments to breathe. So swollen was his face that she hardly recognized him. _

"_Bo!" She raced towards him, putting her arm around him as he walked, until he winced with pain. "I'll get Jesse…hang on."_

_Between her and Jesse they had gotten him into the farmhouse, where Bo collapsed weakly on the couch. Daisy stayed by his side while Jesse called for an ambulance.

* * *

_

I guess I just can't keep him safe like you Luke…but I'm trying.

_Now she was crying and she didn't care. Bo had been hurt…badly because of her. She didn't take it lightly: especially not recently, not with Carl reminding her everyday of what he had done. It was not ironic that she suddenly had dates every Friday and Saturday with the same person…no, it was more an ultimatum. And when it came to Bo she would do whatever she could to keep him safe._

_Of course it was harder now that Bo was out of the hospital and resting at home. Before, Daisy conveniently got away from the phone, by going to spend every moment she could at the hospital with Bo. Now, he would call, and Daisy would have to rush to answer it for fear someone would find out and try to stop her._

Here's some more of the grits ya wanted….I know this is short but I'm tired and I have a date tonight.

_I can hardly wait, she added sarcastically to herself._

Take care.

I love you,

Daisy

* * *

December 23, 1969 

Dear Daisy,

What's happening at home? I ain't ever heard ya sound so scared before.

_Reading the letters was starting to be something he dreaded the way some things turned out to sound in them. _

What is going on? Is Carl giving you trouble? He always was a decent guy never did anything to anyone. If he is giving you trouble I'm gonna do something about it. I'm gonna write Cooter, he knows how to handle him.

_It was just about Christmas and Luke didn't even care. Something was wrong at home. First Bo and now Daisy, it was like something was set on making his cousin as miserable as possible just because he had left them. _

_To make matters worse, the next day was when he was supposed to make his next parachute jump and Luke was so scared he was making himself sick and trying not to let it on. He had decided that reading her letter and answering would be a good distraction, but he had been wrong. The way their letters were turning out, he almost wished they hadn't arrived at all._

It's gonna be okay Daisy. I don't know exactly what's happening, I reckon its cause I left y'all don't tell me anymore. Cause I can't do anything anyway. I'm sorry Daisy, I wish I wasn't so far away, I'm sorry I am. I'd do anything to be back with ya again, I just can't, please Daisy don't be mad at me fer being away.

I know yer trying to take care of Bo the best ya can, but it wasn't you was supposed to do that. I'm the one supposed to take care of him, and you, ah Daisy I am so sorry for not being there.

_He paused for a moment, trying to breath deeply and not make himself even more upset. Though the mere time of jumping out of that plane tomorrow had him trembling with fear. Daisy had sent him grits, but it didn't feel good no more and he hadn't even tried them. The way she told him she had grits for him, the way she wrote the letter, something had to be horrible wrong and he was supposed to be there and take care of it, but he wasn't. He just couldn't with a clear conscience eat the grits and indulge himself when something was so clearly wrong, but he couldn't really focus either._

I'm sorry Daisy, I'm gonna figure something out. I just don't know just now. We are having a parachute jump tomorrow, and after last time I'm really nervous…

_No wait, they weren't to know about that. He couldn't make them worry right now. _

It's just that I'll be able to think a lot more about it later, I'll do something about it, I swear, I ain't gonna let ya down Daisy, not if I can help it. I promise.

I have to go now Daisy, too much to do, I'm sorry, they just won't let me write when we have duties, I'm sorry. I love ya cousin, I love ya so much, an' I miss ya so much. I'm so sorry I ain't where I am supposed to.

I love ya Daisy, always…

Luke


	5. January

**_Enjoy ...and Happy New Year everyone._**

22nd December 1969

Luke,

Oh god Luke I'm so sorry….I should have known you would be panicking about all this. I'm absolutely fine Luke okay, I was never at death's door or nothin' I just got beat up real bad. The doctor's only kept me in fer a week just to make sure my injuries didn't lead to complications, which you know is always a risk an' they said it was more a precaution than anything else.

_Bo sighed softly and shifted on the bed, rubbing his still sore ribs a little. As soon as he had read the letter from Luke he had picked up the pen and paper and immediately written straight back, Luke sounded way more panicked than he should have been and thinking back on what he could have written he wasn't surprised. He had probably made it a lot worse than it actually sounded, and so apparently had Pete. _

Look, the doctors said I had a few bruised ribs; luckily none of them broken or nothing like that, and a mild – boderlining severe- concussion. I sprained my wrist and broke one o'my fingers and I got bruises all over me so I look like multicoloured Dalmatian…but Luke I really am just fine. I'm home now, I came home a week after I went in and I just feel stiff and sore is all.

_Now here was the hard part, trying to reassure Luke that there was nothing he could have done had he been here anyway. He knew Luke would probably never accept it but truth of the matter was, there probably wasn't._

Now listen cousin and you listen good. Whether you had been here or not wouldn't have made one single iota of difference and I'll tell you why. I thought I was just going off to a normal practise with a couple of guys from the football team and would have told you to go home and get on with the work that you would be loaded with right now in school. You would have done and what had happened would still have happened. In all honesty, I'm kinda glad you weren't around to see how bad I looked when I got back to the farm because ya would have flipped and without all that Marine trainin' ya got now who knows what yer temper would have led ya to do. I'll always need ya cousin but facts is facts….I gotta grow up sometime and I gotta start learning how to stick up for myself and fight my own battles an' I would be honoured if you could help me do that. We ain't always gonna be with each other all our lives Luke an' if everyone keeps protectin' me from what the harsh side of the world has to offer how am I ever gonna learn if something like this happens again?

_Bo re-read it and prayed Luke would see what he was trying to say. He never ever wanted rid of Luke whatsoever and his protection that he so freely offered when he was home would never be rejected…but as Uncle Jesse had pointed out to him, he was growing up and there were some things he had to start learning for himself._

I love ya so much Luke an' I will never ever turn down the protection ya offer or the love that ya give me as a brother….but don't beat yerself up about not being here. No one can protect me from the world's horrors forever; no matter how hard they try….not even my brother who I know would try his damndest to. I don't want ya to do anything to Carl, okay, I'm filing a charge of assault and battery with Rosco an' he says that I have a good case, don't be worrying about it okay. Next leave home I want ya to help me with my football practise an' get me started on learnin' to drive. I don't care when ya get back, I want my first drivin' lesson to come from you big brother.

_He had noticed the heading at the top of the paper and had become concerned but reading through he noticed that Luke seemed to be alright….just a bit shaken up and needing desperately reassurance and comfort, something that he found easy to give._

Yeah I did notice the paper, but to tell you the truth, I ain't as scared as I thought I would be seein' it and I think I've figured out why. I know that you'll be honest with me if it was a serious matter because ya's promised that ya'd tell us everything and while ya ain't told me what happened exactly, I'm guessin' that's its just not something ya feel I need to know. I don't mind that Luke, what I do mind is if its just because I's was injured at the time ya wrote me back…I got hurt Luke but my spirit an' my care for you ain't changed because of it…I'm still the same person I was before. If ya don't want to tell me its fine, but you do sound more shaken up about something other than what I's told ya about me. If ya want my help Luke, ya know I'll give it in a heartbeat, just drop me a line. As I said before, I really am doing just fine, looking forward to Christmas actually, and no I don't want ya to go AWOL, that's not the way to do it an' ya know it. As much as I'd love ya to come home, that is not the way I want my responsible older cousin to leave the Marine's. Ya need to leave with honour and courage, just as you deserve, not discharged for not followin' orders. I'm so proud of ya Luke.

_Finally, he could take the letter back to its normal course but he was determined to keep it filled with reassurance, praise and love because he sensed his cousin needed it right now._

I know you can manage fine with what ya got Luke, you always have been able to, but it makes me and Daisy feel better knowing we can send ya stuff ya really need out there, makes us feel as if we're keepin' ya safe through all of this if we know we're helpin'. And Daisy forgot to send the socks with her last letter, so I sent them with this one instead, along with a little Christmas present I got fer ya. It's somethin' ya can use out there seein' as ya left yer one at home.

_He slipped the little pocket knife into the package of socks and sealed it with a small smile. It wasn't anything special at all so if Luke lost it, it really was no bog loss._

It's just a cheap old thing that really didn't cost a lot but it's blade is real good and sharp, I sharpened it a little more for ya so its ready for use as soon as ya get it. An; yeah I know you'd never hang me on a wall an' leave me for ages…you would hang me on the wall though which I have to say actually looked quite amuzin'…can ya imagine me hangin' on the barn wall like a decoration…I'd recon I know what the Christmas fairy on top of our tree feels like at any rate.

_Bo included a little smiley face again…in truth he liked drawing those things so he could really show Luke how he was feeling and the one he had just done seemed to glow back at him with happiness. _

An' its okay to you too Luke, about the jokes an' all. I know that there are some jokes ya ain't gonna take too well and its just a case of finding out what ya can handle and what ya just cant. Jokes aren't meant to hurt anyone or make them more upset an' that's the last thing I ever want ta do to ya Luke, because I love ya more than anythin' and I miss our banter, especially at this time of year. I would give up every single one of my presents under the tree this year if it mean I could just hear ya bantering with me again.

I miss you so much too Luke, an' no matter how many times I tell ya that it'll never be enough to tell you just how much…and cousin, the best way to help me right now is to tell me how ya feel and dang well have a good ol' cry if ya need to. Ya can hold it together as much as ya like, hold it all in and keep trying to put on a brave face…but in all, that only makes me feel even more worried about ya because I know one day it's all just gonna explode an' if it happens out there on the field, who knows what will happen. I say we take it in turns at holding it together and right now its my turn, not that I have much to hold together anyway as I don't actually feel bad about anything at the moment, and I don't care what the heck you have to say about me being the little brother who ya have to protect. There ain't nothin' that's gonna change my mind, and right now you are the most important thing to me and taking care of you the only way I can right now is what matter to me the most.

So the next letter I get from you, I want you to tell me the truth about how ya feel…write it all down, write everything down about what's been going on, how scared ya are, how upset ya are, how much ya miss us, how angry ya are I don't care. Heck it wouldn't even matter if it were just a few words on a single piece of paper…just tell me so I can help you now. I'm doing fine as I said, the only problem I have left to deal with is supporting you and giving you the words of encouragement you need…plus a few hugs to tide ya over till we see each other again.

Don't worry about the snakes thing, I'm just glad to know yer okay and that they have the stuff there to help if ya do get bit. I know you though, you wont let something like a slimy ol' snake outsmart ya.

_He hoped that the lengthy bits of writing would finally get his cousin talking to him properly, to let him release some of this emotion he knew Luke was holding back. He just desperately wanted Luke to speak to him like he so often spoke to his older cousin and comfort him in the way that Luke did that made him feel so safe and loved every time. _

Yeah Halloween was great and so was Thanksgiving this year, though with all the excitement it was a real quiet one which I am kinda grateful for. I'm glad ya liked the lollypop, here's another one I found…I kinda ate most of them but save this one fer you because its cherry an' I know ya love them ones the most. Truth be told…I cant stand them…I always said I did because you did really….ah well, enjoy.

I am taking care o'myself Luke and as soon as school holidays are over I'm getting' straight back into school and back out onto the football field to show Carl and his brother he can't keep me down none. Last I heard he was expelled from the school for the attack. I asked Pete what he wrote and he apologies for making it sound worse than it was, he meant to say I ya wanted to know anything I wasn't telling you all ya had to do was write him and he would tell you the honest truth, but really there was never anything life-threateningly wrong with me, just a bad beating is all. I'm still resting in bed…but that's mainly because I get out of doing more house chores this way…I swear by the time I've recovered fully I'm gonna have dishpan hands up to my elbows! How can Daisy stand to do them everyday?!

Anyhow, I gotta get going… the phone's gonna ring in a minute and every time around this time of day, Daisy always answers it and its getting me mighty suspicious so this time I'm gonna pick it up before she can have a chance. I'll let ya know what happens cousin, but don't worry okay. I promise ya, I ain't gonna do nothing stupid or foolish that will put me in danger again. I actually wanna be in one piece when ya come home…but then again hiding the little pieces o'me over the farmyard for hide and go seek would stop ya winning so easily wouldn't it!

All my love to ya Luke, I hope ya reply soon.

Love ya Lots

Bo

xxx

* * *

January 14, 1970

Dear Bo.

_Luke read through what Bo told him, he believed some part but not some. Bo could wear down every single pencil in the farmhouse to a stub but he couldn't convince Luke that there was nothing he could have done. If he had been there he would have done something he knew that, if it would have helped or not, but he would have done something. _

_It did however sound as if Bo was okay, and all in all he did have a point, there would be times even after he got home where Bo would have to learn to fend for himself, he hated the idea, but none the less it was the truth._

I can't begin to tell ya how glad I am that yer okay Bo. I still wish I'd been there an could've take care off ya, but I reckon it's the truth when ya say yer okay. I know I got into a scrap an' got beat up as well a time or two in school. I'm so sorry I wasn't there, but I'm gonna believe ya when ya say yer all okay.

Next leave home I get, I promise ya I'll be teaching ya some football moves Bo.

_And some fighting moves as well, some good fighting moves._

An' get ya started on yer driving, if ya want me to teach ya, then that is what yer gonna get.

_Given what Bo had told him about if he hadn't said anything because Bo had been hurt he hated what he would have to do next. Because that was the exact reason why he hadn't told Bo anything. Admitting to that, would most likely make Bo yell at him. It might make his little brother anything from furious to disappointed, but not telling now would only make it worse, and nothing needed to be any worse, it was all bad enough as it was._

Bo, I didn't telly ya what happened because I didn't want ya to know right then. Probably failed where I promised too not keep anything at all from ya. But Bo, I wasn't trying to keep it from ya or nothing, I just couldn't bring myself to do it when I was so worried about ya, I still am, but I reckon ya deserve to know.

_How his Cousin took the news remained to see, but he had no choice but to tell him._

Well, ya know about how I didn't care none too much about heights, and even if I survived that trip out the window third grade I wasn't to thrilled about going parachuting. I know some thinks it's the biggest thrill in the world, but I can think of a lot of things I'd rather do, anyway, they don't ask you here, there is no choice, so when they told us we were getting training in parachute jump that was what was going to happen.

Had a pretty good instructor, he took it slow and pretended he didn't notice some of us were nervous. Don't need to tell ya one of them was me. He told us a joke to loosen up the tension some. Told us if our chute didn't open we didn't have to worry since it was just a drill.

_He could picture Bo reading that, wearing the same small smile he had been wearing when he jumped out of the plane. _

Well, my chute didn't open.

_Bo wouldn't smile anymore, he knew that._

There was something wrong, I kept pulling on the string but the dang thing wouldn't open. It just didn't work an' I was plummeting down thinking I was gonna die for sure. I don't know if I've ever told ya about Phil Ackley, but he was right after me an' he saw what was happening, so before he opened his own chute he grabbed on to me. I tell ya Bo, I ain't ever help on that hard to anyone as I did there. He saved my life for sure. Thing is, them are only made for one person, an' we were two, so we went down a bit faster than we were supposed to, an' I had to let go off him a bit before we hit the ground. If not, I would've risked hurting him, ya can't land two holding on to each others, so the last forty or thirty feet, I had to let go off him an' land on me own.

That was why I was in the infirmary, wasn't exactly a soft landing, but he sure saved my life there.

_He didn't know how Bo would take those news, maybe he would think it was nothing, that it was something shouldn't bother him to much. The last thing he wanted was for Bo to think he was a wimp, but he had been scared out of his mind, and it was still one of the worst things he could remember had ever happened to him. _

_He was as scared off Bo telling him he never wanted to speak to him again for having broke his promise, as he was off Bo thinking he was making a fuss over nothing. _

I don't know what ya think about it Bo, I guess it wasn't really nothing bad, but I thought ya should know. I've made my second jump, an' this time the chute worked, so it was just bad luck I guess.

_The instructor had been great, he hadn't made a big deal out of how scared Luke was the second time, but he had saved Luke for last to jump, and told him he himself would go right after, keeping a close eye on him, and if anything, anything at all seemed to go wrong, he'd be ready to get Luke out of it. While he had been scared as hell, it had been very reassuring, and he had made the jump, the chute opened and this time it all went smoothly. The next time it hadn't bothered Luke as much, and he was slowly building up his confidence that it wouldn't happen again, in the meantime, he had yet to be the last one out of the plane, someone was always behind him. _

I'm sorry Bo, I was just so worried last letter. I know ya mean well, an' I treasure every little bit ya send me, but I don't want ya to put me or anything ya think I might need above yerself. The socks are great, an' I am real grateful to both you an' Daisy fer them, but I want ya to take care of yerself first, okay?

_The pocket knife was in his pocket, treasure above words, especially now. Especially now…._

Thanks fer the knife Bo, I love it. I wanna thank ya so much for it cause ya ain't got no idea how much it means to me right now. I'm afraid I ain't got ya anything much for Christmas, an' it's rather late as well. Just wasn't able to get you anything before Christmas. Hope ya don't mind having had to wait.

In the village he had found a small kinda of whistle or flute carved out of wood. Some of them could play them in the most amazing way, while he suspected Bo would never manage that, Luke's attempt had resulted in a lot of shrill noises and Bo still had a child's way of enjoying any noise offended someone else, he had no doubt he would enjoy driving his uncle crazy with it.

Joke about anything ya want Bo, I mean that. I shouldn't let jokes bother me anyway. It's okay, don't worry about it.

_He still felt so sad for his cousin, any joke cheered him up would make Luke happy, no matter what was the cost to him. Bo came first. _

I love bantering to Bo, an' I don't want ya to worry about what ya can say to me or not. It wouldn't be fair to ya, so don't worry.

_The next part was hard, so very hard, Bo wanted him to write down how he was feeling, wanted to know how he was scared, and while there was nothing he could deny his little brother that had never been something Luke could really do. Yes he was scared, plumb terrified, upset, feeling wretched in every way, but how would that help Bo? How would it help Bo to know that right now he felt as if he barely was holding it together. He just couldn't understand how that would make Bo feel any better. However he would have to at least write something there, if he ignored it, Bo would get mad at him. _

Well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared Bo. I am scared an' it's kinda wearing me down. Some things are. The snakes aren't too bad, just annoying, an' no, I won't let them get the better of me. It's kinda hard to sleep at times, what with all the things are going on, but I reckon it ain't too bad. I'm getting used to it either way, so don't worry. I said I was holding it together an' I am. I don't intend to go breaking down, trust me I don't. I'll manage Bo, everyone's a bit scared at times, s' just I'm scared of different things now, don't really see how the math's final ever seemed that important to me. I mean it thought, I don't need to cry, an' I don't need ya to worry, I'll be just fine….

_He still had the same stubborn distaste for crying as he had had when he was a child. The last thing he wanted to know was to express a need to bawl. Even if it didn't make Bo think any less of him, he would think less of himself._

Thanks fer the lollipop Bo, I really appreciate that. So ya never did like them huh, could've fold me the way ya begged me to give ya of mine. Never mind thought, I don't care, I really appreciate yer sending it to me, so thank ya cousin, thanks fer looking out for me so well.

_He hoped that would satisfy Bo, make him feel as if he was helping. He knew so very well his cousin meant well, but he was getting tired of how the pleading for him to cry was wearing at his pride. Couldn't Bo see that just wasn't something he was about to do, or to admit to, he never had, as much as he wanted back the natural way he an' Bo would talk about everything, he found that bit difficult. _

_Possibly because he wished he could do it…._

Bo, I'm glad to hear yer gonna be back in school by now, but do me favor, please, do this for me. If ya really wanna help me out, then go talk to Cooter and Broody, they're as much yer friends as mine, an' I know they's graduated an' all, but go talk to them. As long as Carl might even possible make trouble, they can help, a lot. You know they won't stand for him bothering anyone, you, Daisy or anyone else. Let them know what has been happening, please Bo, for me.

Take care now Bo, I love ya, like my Cousin an' my little brother. Always remember that.

Love,

Luke

* * *

December 25, 1969

Hi Luke,

Merry Christmas. I know it will already be 1970 by the time you get this, but I am writing to you now to let you know I'm thinking of you… and I need t' tell you…I ain't been real honest with you.

_She swallowed. The truth had come out, in a span of 10 minutes amidst a whirlwind of angry words and unhappy tears. She still didn't want to tell him, but after seeing how upset Bo had gotten when he picked up the phone and heard Carl ask for Daisy… no…it was better she just out with the truth._

I didn't wanna worry you… especially not with the all the things ya had t' worry bout an' such but… well Luke, fact is, I've been havin' more dates than usual lately. I know, don't sound like much of a problem…but yer gonna flip yer lid when I tell ya who with… are ya sittin' down?

_God she hoped so._

Carl.

_She could imagine him screaming curses right now, his fellow Marines looking at him as if he'd lost his mind… could see him wadding up the paper not wanting to read more, but knowing that he would._

I know what yer thinkin'… how could I after what he done? Well, it's because of what he done that I agreed.

_She sighed. There was no way to say this without Luke getting upset…there just wasn't._

Luke, he was expelled for a few days…but when he came back… well, he basically told me if I didn't do what he wanted, he'd go after Bo again and this time it'd be worse. I was scared Luke…I felt to blame anyway and with him saying that… well I didn't have a choice the way I saw it. Don't hate me Luke…I just wanted to keep Bo safe.

_A tear slipped onto the paper at the thought of the worry she was bringing to Luke. Again she prayed that he was safe and would not let himself be effected by it._

I was doing a good job of hiding it, 'til Bo got to the phone before me a couple days ago.

_She thought back to the day…_

_The phone rang shrilly and as Daisy rushed to answer it Bo jumped in front of her and picked up the receiver much to Daisy's dismay._

"_Duke Farm, Bo Duke speaking…Carl! What the heck…? Daisy? No…she can't come t' the phone now." _

_He hung up the receiver and looked at Daisy. "Care t' tell me what that was all about? I know ya, Daisy…you'd never date him if yer life depended on it…"_

"_No," she agreed. "But I would if yers did."_

I ended up telling Bo all about it. I never saw him so angry…

"_He had no right Daisy! He had no right!" cried Bo angrily, the conversation still fresh in Daisy's mind._

"_I'm sorry, Bo."_

"_Did he hurt you, Daisy? If he hurt you I'll kill him…I will…I'll kill him!"_

"_No…I'm fine..." she answered as tears slipped down her cheeks._

_Bo pulled on his boots and started towards the door. "No Bo! Don't…I went through all that to keep you safe…please…call Cooter…or Brody…"_

"_Daisy no one messes with my family!" answered Bo shaking with anger._

_Daisy simply pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry Bo… I'm so sorry."_

Well to make a long story short, Carl has a few less teeth thanks to Brody and a broken nose and rib thanks to Cooter an' the promise that if he ever came near us again, he'd be sorry. We ain't heard from him since…

I just wanted to tell you…cuz it wasn't right to keep it from you …not when you asked me to tell ya… an' I don't wanna hurt you keepin' secrets…

I know Bo sent ya the socks fer Christmas, but I wanted t' get ya a little something too so here it is:

_Along with the package of frosted Christmas cookies, she had included a stocking, full of gum, candy, a car magazine, a bouncy ball and a quarter._

The quarter is t' remind ya t' call if ya get a chance…I know it's wishful thinking on my part, but I sure miss hearin' yer voice.

Well… I hope you had a merry Christmas… an please try not to worry…things are ok now, though I sure do miss you.

Be careful.

I love you,

Daisy

* * *

January 15, 1970

Dear Daisy,

Yeah, it's 1970 now, though it don't feel all that different. Never did, did it?

Never was this hard to open a letter before though, I really do wish ya had told me what was happening.

_As he had read it there had been the question to whether he was sitting down as she was gonna tell him the truth. He had been, but he had been drinking coffee and the way he had choked on it had made sure everyone knew there was something in the letter had upset him. It didn't take them to long to get it out of him either, and they had him calm down and think rationally before he did anything. _

Most of all because I could have done something, but it seems that there ain't nothing left to do about it now, does it?

I ain't mad at ya Daisy, in a way I can even understand ya doing what ya did, an' why. I know how bad ya wanna look after Bo, an' I know how hard it can be to know how. It was never to be yer job Daisy, so I ain't mad about ya not telling before. I'm just real mad at myself for not being there to take care of it for ya, an' at Carl. Don't know why he turned that way, cause he was always real decent before. I just hope that he didn't hurt ya none.

Can't say nothing but that I'm glad Bo found out though, an' I hope ya don't expect me too. I'm real glad, cause I don't want nothing to happen to either one of ya.

I'm glad, real glad Cooter and Brody took care of it for ya. I'm real glad that they helped y'all out. They's good friends Daisy, they'd be happy to help ya out with anything, either big or small. I'm glad they were able to take care of it. I'm just sorry for what ya had to go through first. Daisy, I want ya to promise me one thing, if Carl, or anyone else, anyone else at all, does something again, to ya or Bo or anyone, tell them. Tell them before it goes to far. Please promise me that Daisy…

_She was scared he'd be mad at her, so much was obvious, the exact wording made it clear as crystal. He wished he could do more to comfort her, but the way he felt made it hard. He felt bad for not having been there to protect her, and he felt even worse because he too had been keeping things from her, and by the time she could hear from him, she'd probably already know from Bo, which meant she was probably furious at him. _

I told ya I ain't mad at ya, an' that's the truth, though I reckon yer gonna be real mad at me. I didn't tell anyone at home what happened right away, because then, well it had already happened an' with Bo, I just couldn't bring myself to risk worrying ya. I reckon that went against the promise I made, but I didn't mean to hold nothing back from ya, I just couldn't bring myself to give ya any bad news back then.

I hope ya can understand why I did that, don't know how mad yer gonna be exactly, cause I rightly don't know how bad it was. I also reckon yer gonna have heard it from Bo already, but I want ya to hear it from me, if I did yer wrong before, I wanna do ya right now.

_He hoped she wasn't so mad at him that she wasn't even reading the letter. Daisy had a temper that could flare up, and it wasn't always easy to read her. It was possible that his crime was unforgivable in her eyes, but it was also be possible she thought he was making a hen out of a feather. _

_He couldn't help but think it was just his initial fear that made a big deal out of a small thing that had worked out after all, he wasn't dead, so why should he be so upset about it?_

I'm a bit of a paratrooper now, they taught us how ta jump with a parachute. Since ya know I still ain't too fond of heights even after that window episode I reckon ya know how I wasn't exactly thrilled of the idea. Well, they told us to jump an' I did, an well, my chute didn't open the way it should. It didn't open at all, there was something wrong with it. One of my friends, Phil, was after me, an' he grabbed me, saved my life letting me ride down with him.

Ya see though, I couldn't hold on all the way down, that's too dangerous, so I had to let go before we landed. It kinda bruised me up some, which I reckon ya do know about. I'm sorry I didn't tell ya before, but I hope that ya can understand why, I was so scared I'd make anything worse I couldn't bring myself too it right then.

To be perfectly honest I also reckon there was another reason why I didn't tell ya first off. It kinda shook me up real bad. I'm perfectly alright, but given me an' heights it shook me up real bad, an' I don't care much for admitting it, but I was to upset then to know how to put it down in words. If yer mad at me fer not telling before, I'm sorry, but I couldn't. An' I can only hope yer willing to try to understand.

I wish these letters weren't so glum either, so I'm gonna try to keep the last part of this cheery.

_He had gotten her Christmas presents and he loved them, they kinda gave him a guilty conscience but he still loved how caring she was. He had saved the cookies and the candy, as well as the magazine for when he didn't feel as if he had failed her, or he wouldn't be able to enjoy them. The quarter was in his pocket, thought he doubted he'd be able to find a pay phone, and the bouncy ball was in his pack. They had thought he was half crazy when he sat in the barrack, the rain pounding on the roof and he was throwing it at the wall so it bounced back. _

_Next he knew it was a good luck charm, he put his in the pocket before they went to jump again, telling Phil that if he got another chute failure he'd just bounce right up again like the wall. It gave them all a laugh. _

Thank ya fer the Christmas presents Daisy. It amazes me how thoughtful ya are. The socks are right down the most comfortable I've ever had, makes marching easier I can tell ya that. An the stocking, Daisy, it sure did brighten up a bit of the jungle. I've been having some quite fun playing with the ball too. Thought the boys here claims it drives them crazy when I do.

I got the dime with me Daisy, but the pay phones are a bit scarce here, I'll do my best thought I swear. I don't know exactly when I can make a call home, but I do promise ya that I will call as soon as I can.

_He had tried to find her a nice Christmas present, but he had been a bit out of luck, so he hoped that she wouldn't be too disappointed. _

Ain't got nothing much to send ya fer Christmas, an' I'm afraid its might late to. Really only a piece of rock on a string, but I thought it looked real pretty the way it sparkled an' it was mighty smooth too, so I drilled a hole through it an put it on a string. Found it on one of the parachute jumps, landed right next to it. I hope ya like it, it's the best I can do fer now.

Christmas was nothing like home an' I sure did miss ya. We had a fern in the corner fer a tree, an' we tried some to make it out like Christmas but I missed ya all so bad. I miss ya so bad, all of ya, that's why I worry so much.

I hope next time we write it'll be more cheery as well. I know ya don't want me to worry, but it's mighty hard not to. I just can't help but worry about ya.

Take care now Daisy, remember I love ya just as much no matter what, an' there ain't nothing can ever change that. I want ya to remember that, an' I hope that this is all behind us now. Yer so much more than my cousin, yer my sister as much as Bo is my brother, I do love ya, more than I can describe.

_This was one time he wished that he was better with that kind of words, because no matter how hard he wanted to he couldn't write it down any better than that. He could only hope it would be enough._

I love ya, sister

Luke


	6. February

**_We still don't own em... enjoy._**

28th January 1970

Luke,

I really don't know what to say…I can't think of a single thing besides…I'm…I'm just so proud of you cousin.

_Reading Luke's letter had stirred a range of emotions in his head, from wanting to get on the next draft list and going out to 'Nam to find Luke to wanting to go and throttle the instructor that had made that stupid joke in the first place. He swore, even though he wasn't really superstitious at all, that the instructor had jinxed the whole training session with that joke and could have killed Luke because of it. One thing was for sure though; to hear that Luke had not only survived it but also gone and done it again was something that made his heart swell with pride even more than it already was._

Heck Luke….orders or no I couldn't do what ya did. I know you's scared o'heights, truth be told I ain't none to keen on them either and bein' told ya have ta jump from a plane god knows…well no you know….how many feet up and then risk not having yer life saver actually do its job…just thinkin' about it makes me shiver. But ya got over it an' went and actually did it again!!! Yer an' amazin' person Luke, keep up the good work an' tell Phil he's got a huge responsibility on his hands if he's yer guardian angel.

_He hoped that Luke could detect and smile at the underlying humour in his words, he sounded like he needed a break from the heavy stuff they had been writing about before. Bo could tell just from Luke admitting he was scared that his oldest cousin was feeling so very down, terrified and wanting to sob his heart out, even if he refused to admit any of those things._

Ya ain't failed me Luke, I can understand why ya didn't want ta tell me in that letter an' I'd be callin' myself a…

_At that point he had to run to Jesse and ask what the word he wanted to use was and how to spell it._

…hypocrite if I told ya off for it or said I was mad at ya, which I ain't. I wasn't exactly truthful a little over a year ago to the day either and sometimes yer worry fer one person and wanting to make sure they're okay and cheering them up is at the forefront of yer mind. In breaking one promise yer keeping another, the one ya made to me so many years ago…the promise that ya'd always protect me and worry about me no matter what ya were doing or where ya were. You've never broken that Luke, never. I'm just glad yer okay.

_He smiled as he twirled the little flute in his hands, grinning as he blew into it and made an awful sound, sending Daisy's threatening tone of voice sharply his way again. She hated the whistle and Bo gained enormous satisfaction out of being able to annoy her with it….he never pushed it too far, just crept up on her and did it when she was humming to herself hanging out the washing or something. He never ever did it when Jesse was around though….that would be pushing it to a point he really didn't want to go to._

Thank for the flute, I love it and don't worry about the knife. I's got the one me an' Daisy brought ya back here safe and sound like ya asked, that ol' thing I sent ya really ain't worth much at all. Don't feel obliged to protect it just because it was me that sent it. It's designed to be useful an' that's why it was sent ta ya. I'd rather ya lost it than got hurt or lost yer life because ya didn't want to lose it.

_Now was on to a subject he thought might be best to avoid. But then again, as he reminded Luke, he needed to know and he just knew Daisy would have brought it up in her letter too and Luke would wonder why he hadn't mentioned it._

I found out what was going on with Daisy at last. Turns out that jerk Carl had been makin' her go on dates with him in return fer getting' off my back…boy was I mad Luke, think I scared Daisy a little bit with how angry I was. I wanted nothin' more than to grab a 2 by 4 and go bash some sense and manners into him. Don't worry, Daisy stopped me an' all…and she made me go get Cooter and Broody to deal with it. He ain't come near us again, mainly because of what they did but also because he got sent to juvenile hall fer GBH. Don't ask me what that stands fer, I don't know. All I know is he ain't gonna be back in Hazzard fer a while and he's got a few lasting reminders o'why too.

Daisy's happier now, we had us a talk about things an' we's agreed that we ain't gonna keep things from each other either. We been doin' that a lot more than ya think. I think, when yer back, the whole families gonna be a bit more open an' the like…so at least somethin' good's comin' out o'all this.

_Yeah…as Uncle Jesse had reminded them, every cloud has a silver lining and for all the pain and tragedy that was happening at the moment and had been happening ever since Luke had had to leave, the family had been growing that little but closer and Bo could feel a stronger bond growing between every member. He loved how his Uncle could deal with every situation that arose at home with fair, even if a little bit strict, guidance and understanding and point out that there were happier times to be had and everything that had happened was in the past. It's hard to forget it and all…but forget it they would eventually and only the good times would be remembered in detail. _

And I'm back at school and back up to health again, carrying on with my training and all. We got a game next week that we's preparing for, Coach has put me in as a sub because o'my 'recovery' an' all but he says if I can prove to him before the game I can take a tackle an' get a doc's note to say I can play he'll put me back in the position. Just gotta pray the Doc gives me a clean bill o'health two days from now. I hope he does….I'm sick o'havin' to 'take it easy' an' 'slow down' an 'stop before ya do yerself some damage'…Daisy an' Uncle Jesse can be right mother hen's sometimes, they wouldn't even let me practise throws with my ball.

_Okay, so he sounded like he was whining but he really didn't care. He wanted to tell Luke that…well no he didn't, it just came into his head and he had written it down. It really was like talking to Luke himself._

Can't wait fer you to teach me some more football moves cousin, an' I can't wait to get drivin'. I ain't holdin' out much hope for a car o'my own, even with the corn trade goin' on, money's still a but tight with Boss Hogg bein' his usual greedy self an' all. Sheriff Rosco's real nice though, he saw me in town the other day an' offered me a lift home. I don't know how the heck him an' Boss can work together, Boss is as honest an' selfless as a robber in an orphanage. I tol' him he should find somewhere else to be a cop but he said he liked it here. Each to his own I suppose.

_Rosco was the best lawman in the county and while he and Luke had been in trouble with him a couple of times and landed themselves in jail once or twice, they both knew Rosco was only doing his honest job and he never tended to be that mean to them at all. _

I forgot to tell ya, I got some new parts fer out engine too. Its been sittin' in the barn all this time in our safe spot, I just haven't had the heart to work on it recently, it ain't as fun without you here…an' also because Cooter pointed it out it wasn't safe or usin' common sense to let me near the thing on my own. D'ya have any clue why on earth he would say that Luke?

_He grinned a little as he wrote that, Luke would know full well why. Cooter had been trying to teach Bo how an engine worked one day when he was about 13 going on 14, and it had resulted in Luke somehow getting a face full of oil and Cooter getting his finger stuck in the engine while Bo came away with nothing but a wide grin on his face. _

Anyhow, I better get a move on. Me, Uncle Jesse an' Daisy are goin' to Pete's house to celebrate his birthday with him, which should be a lot of fun. Me an' Pete are tryin' to set Daisy up with a boy she likes in her class. We invited him along as a friend o'the family, even though he don't have a clue who Pete is. Should be amusin'…though he really likes Daisy too so I hope Daisy don't hit me wi' the fryin' pan too hard…

Speak ta ya soon brother, love ya loads an' miss ya as always.

Hugs,

Bo

* * *

February 12, 1970

Dear Bo,

_Luke had no clue of how many times he read that first part of the letter over and over again. The last thing he had expected to hear was that. He had half and half been able to convince himself it had been no big deal at all, and it was only him making it out worse than it was. Bo saying he was proud didn't only justify his fear, but it also let him know that Bo didn't see him as any less. Heck, if anything he seemed to have gone up a notch on Bo's hero scale. While that was still below John Wayne he should have known Bo better and it almost made him feel guilty. Almost, his main feeling was appreciation and love for his little cousin. _

Thank you Bo, seems to me ya knew exactly what to say, an' I tell ya it felt mighty good to hear that. I've been told by the boys here that they thought I had guts for doing the next jump, but well, you know how I am. I kept thinking it probably wasn't nothing to fuss about an' it was just me being whiny. I think ya remember me doing that when we were kids. Truth to be told, it would've been a lot harder to make the second jump cept for the instructor. The way he told me he'd be behind me an' keeping an eye on me helped a lot. Incidentally, Phil read ya letter, would ya have any idea why he always insists on going after me?

_It was hard to tell Bo just how grateful he was for his support. On the other hand he thought that Bo knew. His little cousin wasn't a complete hayseed after all. _

Just to tell y'all in advance this time, around the time ya get this letter they are gonna be training us in hang gliding. Cross yer fingers for me cousin, but I actually think I prefer that. Worst part with the chute is pulling the string, with that other construction the wings are all folded out when ya get started so ya don't have to worry about that. If we had to jump first and fold the wings out by a string, then I'd be a lot more nervous, but it's like they told us before, couple of thousand Marines can't be wrong, hang gliding works. I'm kinda starting to wonder if they are trying to get a foot into the air force though. I mean with all the chutes and planes and now this. It's possible I guess.

I'm glad ya understand why I didn't say nothing at first Bo. It's really hard at times, I worry about all of ya, an' since I know what's going on here on this front, yer what I worry about the most. I did promise not to hold back anything important, but sometimes some things might have to wait a bit. I ain't gonna say I hope ya can understand that Bo, cause I know ya can.

_He was grinning again, in spite of being soaked from the heavy rain. Bo was a good means for raising spirits. _

Yer not a hypocrite Bo, trust me. Though, I wonder who taught ya that word. Never knew ya too use that big words before little cousin. Are you going to bed with the dictionary now rather than Teddy?

_It was true that some of the letters between them lately had been more strained, and not as easy flowing but now it seemed their banter was back on track. _

Oh trust me Bo, that there pocket knife I reckon has seen as much action as that flute of ya's. Though I don't use it to make Daisy jump, which I reckon yer doing. I kinda thought that was what was going to happen as soon as I picked it out for ya, yer still a kid Bo, still my little kid, an' I love ya for it. Don't change that, ya keep surprising me with stuff here, didn't know ya to be so mature but I reckon ya's done some good growing up and not all lengthwise, but as long as ya go sneaking up on Daisy with that there flute, yer still gonna be a bit of the kid came creeping down into my bed every other night.

_Bo had grown up, something clearly visible in the next part. Luke was proud of him, and happy that things were turning out for the better. _

Well Bo, to repeat yer words more or less, I am so very proud of ya. Ya did good there, figuring out what was wrong. It's a good thing that ya called Cooter an' Brody in on it. I know yer turning into a good scrapper, but I want ya to keep that in mind if something else goes wrong. It ain't yer sole responsibility to watch out fer everyone, an' even if ya do yer best, they have more experience. They can handle it a bit better. I ain't trying to put ya down here Bo, ya made me real proud, but I'd appreciate it if ya kept Cooter updated on what's going on. I know he don't appear as if he has much brains, but when it comes to protectiveness he has it where it counts. He's been acting big brother to ya before, an' he likes it, an' so did ya.

_He didn't tell Bo to bring Cooter in more, he just said it was a good idea and why. It was time to put more trust in Bo's abilities and time to let Bo know he trusted in him. He was right, Bo would have to learn to fend for himself, but he also needed to learn who to trust to help him, like Luke trusted Phil to watch his back. _

Good to hear Daisy is happy, an' that yer all doing well. It's good to be an open family, reckon I gave ya some bad habits always closing up the way I do. I reckon I ain't always the best example Bo, Uncle Jesse is probably a much better one.

Hmm, by now the game will be over, but I am constantly cheering ya on cousin. Don't know if ya got declared fit for playing or not. An' I know about how Uncle Jesse an' Daisy get. Ya ain't the only one ain't been able to turn around without getting them breathing down ya neck cousin. I know what it's like to. Anyway, I don't need to see the game to know the winner. Here's a little token for ya, little cousin.

_He grinned as he added the last words, it was so much fun teasing Bo about being the youngest and littlest at times. Someone had snatched a pewter eggcup with tiny handles from the officers club and Luke had won it playing poker. He knew how his Uncle hated playing for any kind of profit, but it was a way to pass the time, and get a few dollars or pieces of handy equipment. Thinking it looked like a prize cup in miniature Luke had carved 'First Prize, Bo Duke' into a small piece of wood and tied around it. Not the super bowl cup, but it was the best prize he could issue for his cousin. It should be worth a smile. Bo's smiles were worth a lot to Luke. _

Don't worry Bo, I know yer eager, but I promise ya. I'll give ya both football lessons and drivers lesson, just as soon as I can make it home again. It's gonna be a lot of fun too, I've learned some forms of football here I bet ya ain't ever played. Try swamp football, an' we have jungle baseball. Just remember ya ain't allowed to play Tarzan to steal a base.

_They didn't always have any proper fields to play on, but if there was a ball there was a mean to pass the time and have fun. Rules didn't matter for most parts, but there was a few. _

I know we can't really count on a car of our own Bo, but maybe with time. I mean fixing up a clunker can be done. Well, get one for the engine first though, an' as a matter of fact I do know what Cooter means. It is not safe to let ya work on that engine alone, do you have any idea of how horrid oil tastes, couldn't have grits for a week cause they all tasted engine oil, an' I couldn't rightly see either from getting it into my eyes. Not to mention poor Cooter an' his finger. I tell ya one thing Bo, getting parts for it is okay, but don't you do no tinkering there, last thing Uncle Jesse needs is a home made doomsday device out in the barn…..

_That would have Bo chuckling with a guilty grin._

Well Bo, ya know as well as I do that no matter what Rosco thinks about Boss Hogg, he ain't ever gonna leave town and his mamma…

Tell Pete a belated Happy Birthday from me Bo. An' let me know how the set up goes, don't think that Daisy will be much mad about that even if she figures it out. Sounds like it's just plain being nice. Don't meddle too much though, meddling an' helping is a fine line to walk.

Take care now Bo, I love ya an' miss ya a whole heck of lot. An' I am proud of ya.

Hugs an' love

Luke

* * *

January 30, 1970

Luke,

Why didn't you tell me?!?! I oughta come right over there an take a fryin' pan to ya right now…an I would if I wasn't so happy that you were ok! I thought ya were in the Marines…not the Air Force…Thank God you're ok…

_She had been doing that all day…every day since she got the letter. Whenever she thought of him…which was often, she'd always pray for God to keep him safe… and now she added a thank you to the prayer… since God had done just that._

_She bit her pencil nervously. Writing to Luke seemed to get harder than it had been before… and she hated it. It was hard to pick and choose what to tell him so she finally gave up and started writing whatever came to mind._

You know what that cousin of yers did?!?! Yes I said YOUR cousin…not mine!!

_She drew a smiley face there with the exclamation points for eyes and a tongue sticking out so he would know she was joking._

He set me up! Apparently he must've thought I wanted to go out with Carl and needed Bo's dating service to get a guy.

_She hoped he wouldn't mind her joking about it…it seemed so pointless to feel bad now…'specially when it seemed to be over an' done._

I guess I can't complain…it was a friend of Pete's… and…he was kinda cute…I don't know if you know him or not…his name's Jake…Jake Willis. He asked me to the movies this Friday… there's a double feature playin' at the drive in…course Bo is promising that he an' Pete will come along fer company…I don't think so!!!

Glad you liked your presents… I didn't know what t' get ya…I'm sendin ya a valentine now…maybe you'll get it in time for the day…not much…but just so's ya know we's thinking of ya…

_It was a little heart shaped cherry sucker. She put it in the envelope and continued._

Oh Luke…you'll never guess what I found out… you know Cindy Lou Thornberry? She's got a huge crush on Bo… it's so funny to think that our baby cousin is turnin' into quite the lady's man… I think it's his smile…

_She was sure of it. Bo had always been so quick to give a smile or a hug that now, when he did, girls were starting to swoon. It was strange for Daisy to watch... after all, she saw him when he woke up…and he was anything but charming in the morning._

It's so funny… he really s turnin' out so handsome though Luke… and tall… you'll be so surprised… I think he might be past you by now…an' he's still growin…course as much as he eats, it's no wonder…

_She laughed a little…Bo could still eat more than anyone she knew… and still have room for dessert. She smiled brimming with the surprise she had in store for him tonight. Peach pie. She'd never made one before on her own, but she wanted to do something special for Bo…just because she loved him so much._

Well, I best go for now…gotta pie in the oven and want it brown not black!

I love you, honey.

Daisy

* * *

February 17, 1970

Dear Daisy

Ah Daisy, I'm sorry I didn't tell ya more, I don't know how to explain it exactly, but with everything else it didn't seem so important. Now, I know yer gonna be shaking yer head at that, but I reckon I was so shook up I didn't know how to explain it either. To tell ya the truth though, if ya came over here with the frying pan I'd be so happy to see ya I'd be happy to take the thumping for it….

_That was the truth of the day he thought to himself. Half an hour's break on marching and he was taking the time to write Daisy. She'd have to pardon the way the letter looked though, as they left he had just grabbed a paper and a pen and stuffed them down into his pocket. There was already mud prints on it. _

We are Marines, but that don't necessarily mean that we stay on the ground, they's been teaching us hang gliding to. I don't reckon I will ever like parachuting, but this I don't mind at all. I mean, all ya do is jump out with the wings already there an' then ya have a fair pleasant ride down, but to be honest with ya, when ya wait fer the chute to open, I'm still scared doing that.

_He didn't hesitate to tell Daisy the truth, she deserved it for all she had done for him, all she was always doing for him, and he knew that she would love him no matter what, even if he admitted that he was scared of something. _

Hmm, I reckon we need to do something about Bo there. Sneaking around and trying to set ya up with boys, don't worry Daisy, I'll teach him how to do that right so ya won't know what he's doing…

_Oh, that would have her grabbing for the frying pan, and smiling as well as soon as she put it down._

Well Daisy, little Bo is growing up. That don't mean he's trying to figure things for ya, but he's growing up an' trying to take over my boots. He's just trying to do the best for ya any way he knows how. I reckon he's gonna be a bit clumsy at first, don't quite know when to or not, but don't worry about it. He's gonna learn if ya let him. As fer that date…... there is some rope in my closet, if he makes to go alone ya just tie him to the bed…. I hope ya have fun there Daisy- ya sure as heck deserved it…

Well, the boys wondered who'd sent me the sucker… I told them that it was the greatest lady in my life. Thank you, Daisy, wasn't able to get ya anything for Valentine's, ain't seen no pretty flowers around here lately. Ya need to get over here…..

_Though he really didn't want her too, Daisy was far to pretty to be where he was. It was too dirty and too foul and there was nothing there for a girl like Daisy. Sure, she was strong and tough, but Nam wasn't just bad; it was a living nightmare and he was so happy that she would never have to be there or deal with it. _

Oh so Cindy Lou is falling for Bo, well as far back as I know she always favored blondes. Hey, you know her older sister, what about her? She promised me that she'd write every day afore I left, an' I ain't seen a single letter yet. Is she seeing anyone? Don't go smirking at me Daisy, I ain't so foolish I think she'd hold up her life waiting for me, but after that promise I thought she'd at least write a few times.

Didn't I tell ya just before that Bo's growing up? I know he's handsome, got his looks from his cousins after all. Don't tell him Daisy, but I'm missing my little baby boy. Sitting here I keep thinking about when we were kids, an' I'd give anything to put him on my lap an' read him a story again. Chasing after him when he ran off with Billy, ya know when ya tied the ribbons off, an' he'd run off with him to save him. I know it's silly, but I miss it so much.

_He blinked back the moisture from his eyes from thinking about it and slammed his fist down into the ground to scare of a snake that was getting too close. He was sure that if it was able to even slither over the letter Daisy would know and run off screaming before reading the end. She really hated snakes, and now he did to. He was just getting too used to them by now. If he got back home now and saw a rattlesnake he didn't think he would do more than consider it for dinner. _

Hey are ya making pies now? Can I order one fer when I get back? I ain't had an apple pie since I got out here, an' no one has ever heard about making them. I'm outta cookies too, ya know Phil? The one who grabbed me with the chute an' all, well, his sister ain't sent him any like ya do me, so I gave him all the ones I had left. You're so good to me Daisy, but if ya had any to spare I'd really appreciate it.

I miss ya so much Daisy, take care now darlin,

_That was it; it was time to continue marching again. Time to try and forget about blisters and tiredness and continue walking to the next break. Only time to sign the letter and stuff it back into his pocket before pulling on his pack again and continuing_.

I love ya,

Luke


	7. March

**_A/N: Hey all. We're very sorry for the very long delay in posting. We all hit a snare and unfortunatly this fan fic suffered as a result. Hopefully now we're back on track and will have another update for you soon :-)_**

**_Hugs to you all!_**

**_Jordyn, Elenhin and Ani_**

**_xx_**

* * *

26th February, 1970

Luke,

_As Bo re read the first section of the letter, he couldn't help but smile and think about how he had turned the tables and got what he had wanted Luke to do, even though his cousin kept trying to avoid it. He didn't know if his cousin realised it or not, by the sounds of it he didn't, but he had been letting a lot more slip in this letter, a lot more emotion despite the fact Bo could tell in past letters he had been trying not to. Maybe by showing Luke that he was in fact growing up, Luke was willing to open up to him more. If growing up was what it took to keep Luke happy then he would do it._

Well, I got to play in the game after all and then one the following week. Our team is on a real winning streak at the moment and I tell you why. It's because we got this new player called Tim, and he is so fast you look for him on one end of the pitch and he's there in an instant! It's so cool! I know I can run fast but boy this is something else all together Luke. Anyhow, as you can probably tell, we won the past two games and we got another one coming up soon. Daisy wants to start sending you some articles of the game…though I don't know why. I don't read the school paper, but I'm guessin' it's so you can keep up with what I blabber on about in these letters.

_He smiled, amazed as he knew Luke probably would be that he had managed to blabber on about a subject in script. It wasn't uncommon for him to do it in words, heck everyone was used to it, but to do it in text too….Bo didn't know whether to be ashamed or proud._

Thanks for the mini cup Luke….it's so great and is right next to the soldier you sent me….unfortunately I can't put the flute there….it has to be kept in a real safe place so Daisy don't get it. She keeps trying to assassinate it whenever she sees it when its not in my hands…I only just managed to save it from being thrown in the wood chipper that came by a few days ago. I ain't really using it to make Daisy jump…I'm more using it just to irritate her…we's all been a bit upset recently with everything that's gone on so I recon its about time I started getting things back to normal…which means the pranks are coming back.

_Which also meant that Bo was constantly avoiding the woodshed as much as he could as well. He knew with no proof, Jesse wouldn't take him there because he was fair and just, however if Jesse asked him directly if he had done something he couldn't lie about it. Luckily though, Jesse rarely ever did unless it was something that really was too out of hand, and Bo got a feeling that sometimes his uncle really didn't mind the pranks so much…he just wished Daisy would feel that way sometimes._

So anyway, how's the hang glidin' go? I ain't gonna bother crossin' my fingers, mainly because you's probably already done it but also because ya don't need it. You got yer very own guardian angel over there Luke, keepin ya safe for us, an' with her there ain't no need for any luck or all that superstitious junk. I bet you'll love it.

_He smiled as he drew a little smiley face at the end of the sentence, re-reading the letter again to think what to say next._

Course I understand you having to wait to tell me things Luke, it ain't like I tell you things as soon as they happen sometimes. I know the reasons you do it, an' I don't blame ya one little bit…we worry about you too here; it's the same for us. We know what's going on here but over in 'Nam is different ball game. Don't fret about us so much cousin, we're safe over here, just keep yer head and come home like ya promised.

And no I am not going to bed with the dictionary, Teddy is still tucked away safe and sound with your bear thank you very much. (Little smiley face). No, Uncle Jesse taught me what the word was and how to spell it, thought that'd impress ya a bit. My English grade is steadily improving though, I know I said it before but it has to be down to this letter writing.

_He smiled wider hearing Luke was proud of him. He had promised Luke that he would take care of the family while he was away and this whole thing with Daisy was a huge wake up call to let him know he hadn't exactly been doing that. Hearing Luke say that he thought he was doing a good job was as good as finding a bar of gold in Bo's eyes._

Yeah Cooter and Broody really took care of that guy before they sent him to jail. I'm not as good a scraper as you think though Luke…if I was a half decent scraper I wouldn't have gotten beat up and started this mess in the first place! And as far as him being big brother to me, there's only one guy who I want to fill that role cousin and he always will whether he's here or not and there ain't a guy in the world who could take his place. You're a great example to me Luke, with you an' Uncle Jesse as my role models how can I go wrong in life?

_Bo smiled as he looked over the photo Luke had sent nearly a year ago now and sighed gently. He missed his cousin but was coping with it a lot better now than he had been the year before._

Recon it's about time you sent me another picture of you ain't it? Me an' Daisy get another batch of school photo's soon enough so I suppose we'll be sending you one, s'only fair we get one of you too….then I can laugh at your toilet brush haircut some more. I didn't get to do so much of it when you were here. I can't wait for you to teach me football and driving and you're gonna have to explain these new games you learnt, they sound fun.

_As Luke had probably predicted, Bo gave a guilty grin as he recalled the incident that made Luke madder at him than he had ever before. Being only a young kid at the time, Bo didn't understand what he had done wrong but seeing Luke with a face full of oil had certainly been entertaining._

Oh don't tell me your still sore about that little incident Luke; I was only a little kid at the time. Still….I agree I don't think Uncle Jesse would like me blowing up the barn. Anyway, I don't want to work on it without ya, we're doing this together it's our project an' ain't no stupid war gonna make me finish it without ya.

_Bo set his jaw gently and looked out to the barn, able to see the metal of the unfinished engine glinting in the sunlight. He couldn't wait to finish it and put it in a car, that day would come he was sure of it and when it did him and Luke would be driving the car together._

Pete's party was great fun and Daisy got a date with the guy I set her up with. She acted like she wasn't very happy but still. She's going out on her first date with him tonight, hopefully she'll see what a real date with someone who loves you is supposed to feel like. If not, then I've always got Cooter and Broody up my sleeve.

_Bo chuckled a little at that, Daisy had actually acted furious when they got home and had threatened to tell Uncle Jesse and have him whooped. She didn't of course and hadn't said anything else on the matter._

Well I better get moving cousin, love ya lots Luke and I can't wait for your next letter.

Hugs

Bo

* * *

March 13, 1970

Dear Little Brat-Cousin….

_Bo was right, it was time to cheer things up, and what better way then teasing. Luke smiled to himself as he imagined an indignant cry…_

Whoooa, yer running off so fast I don't know how to get two words in! Really Cousin, give me a chance to catch up! I don't know how that brain of yers kept up with the pen, but yer babbling so fast I'm gonna need a chipmunk to translate it for me.

Sounds like ya got real talent on the team though, treat him good Bo, those are worth keeping, but don't make him the 'hero'. He might be fast as the wind, but without the rest of the team, there ain't nothing to him. Feel free to send me the articles of the games though, heck, I'd be happy to read about ol' Pringle's pig escaping as long as it was news from home, an' yer game would be even better…

Glad ya liked the cup Bo, but don't mention it anymore please, the officers here are starting to suspect someone snitched some eggcups, and while I didn't do the crime, well, you know…

_That was for sure, someone had pulled a grand theft from there, no one knew if it was a local or not, but if anyone even suspected anything, with all of the silverware gone missing he could be in trouble._

Well, if you want you can hide the flute in my sock drawer, ain't no reason for her to go looking there, an' fer the rest, keep it up Cousin. Make her suffer as long as it's fun and as long as ya don't take it too far. I don't think yer gonna have to worry about either Jesse or the woodshed, he does have humor.

Hang gliding went good, I'm starting to get the hang of it so to say. Had a few rough landings before I figured that part out, but I manage pretty good now. Like an' eagle in the sky, the first part is kinda like falling of the barn, but when you get it straightened out, then it is amazing, you can even forget what is happening on the ground.

_Unless they started shooting at you, Lord, hearing the gun fire beneath you sure snapped you out of that illusion right quick. He drew a tiny winged figure, hang gliding, hoping Bo would smile when he saw it._

I'm glad you understand Bo, some things are just so hard to tell, hard for me to put down, and hard to think that you would have to read it. There is so much of it that I just want to tuck away so far inside that even I will never know about it again, an' I just can't bring myself to tell them things to ya. Maybe someday when I can do it in person, but write them, no Bo. I know yer getting older, heck, yer even maturing an' I for sure never saw that one coming. But trust me on this one, it would be bad enough face to face, you don't want to hear it in letters.

_Yes, Bo was getting more and more mature, and it made him feel sad. Proud, and sad. Proud that Bo was growing up, that his baby cousin was turning into a young man, and sad, for as a young man he doubted Bo would never really need him in the same way anymore. Still, this was about Bo, not him, and he would do what was the best for Bo._

Not sleeping with the dictionary then, but building on yer vocabulary, that's really good. Okay Bo, here is one for you, 'subterfuge' I do that every time they send me out, now see if ya know that one. I can tell ya I'm dang good at it, so ya tell me what it is now, okay?

_That should have him run for his uncle or whoever was around. Yeah, he was proud over Bo, and he didn't doubt that Bo appreciated that, he could see that look of satisfaction on his face, he just hoped that as Bo grew he himself wouldn't be outgrown._

_Still, the kid was saying he used him for a role model, him and Jesse, and nothing could make Luke himself feel more proud than that. _

Yer better than ya think cousin, everyone can be overpowered ya know. I just got beat in one of the training exercises. An obstacle course, usually make it to the top ten who finish, but now I was pretty much last. Don't know why, just couldn't get around. Humiliating though, very humiliating.

Bo, when ya get them school photos, ya had better send me more than one, got that? I want many, an' I want more than just school photos. Most of the ones I had got ruined, my pack went swimming in the river, an' well, they got ruined.

Got you a few snapshots of me though, but I'm warning ya, if ya call the crew cut toilet brush haircut one more time, I'm gonna make sure ya know what them things feel like as soon as I get home, an' I'm gonna find a real messy one to do it, got it?

_He would never do that of course, but the joke was wearing thin, and maybe the threat would scare him off. One photo was one he had posed for, one of his friends had a camera, and he was more than happy to take snapshots that the others could send home. Bo would be happy, the crew cut was a mere day old, and Luke looked as if he was bald, with the dark hair stubs showing more like a shadow. Then there was one would make Bo laugh. The obstacle course had a mud pit you used a rope to swing over, and the rope had broken so he went plummeting in the mud, his very nice friend had taken the pictures as he was trying to clean the mud off, kneeling by a not to clear water puddle and working hard at trying to clear it off._

_The next one was more of a shrubbery, it was a camouflage drill and Luke had been determined he would do a good job, the only thing that really could give him away was the fact that his rifle showed in one spot, and his boot near the ground. _

_The last one was one he hoped Bo would like, having been assigned to the garages for auto maintenance Luke had taken the opportunity to relax a few moment by stretching out in the middle of a huge pile of old tires. The position he had assumed might not appear comfortable, but it had been good enough for him. _

No, Uncle Jesse would not be happy if ya blew up the barn, an' I wouldn't either. An' Bo, I don't care if ya were a kid or not, it was NOT funny. Just so ya know.

_Well, maybe a tiny bit, but he was not letting Bo know that._

_He couldn't bring himself to answer the last part either, not as it stood, because every day he was realizing how hard the 'stupid war' was working so hard to do just that. He just couldn't bring himself to mention that part._

Don't worry Bo, with you an' me, there ain't gonna be no one can beat us, that engine will be a masterpiece.

Glad to hear that Daisy enjoyed herself, she needs that. Call in Cooter an' Broody anytime ya need, if it is fer the best of her, it's the right thing to do. Yer doing a good job watching out over her, I'm proud of ya.

Think I have to go as well, they're gonna blow that damn horn to get us up any minute now, an' it's an awful ruckus. Not even a rooster would be up this early, but it was the only chance I would get to write ya, so take care now cousin, remember how much I love ya, I might be far away, but yer still my baby-cousin, an' ya mean the world to me.

_A bit mushy maybe, but every once in a while he had to make sure Bo knew that, and as seldom as he wrote it out that way, he doubted Bo would miss how it was true. _

Luke

* * *

February 27, 1970

Hey Luke,

How ya doin? Hope you're ok. We are all doin' well I guess. Nothin really interesting t' report on the home front.

_And that was the truth of it. Things seemed to have come at a stand still. Daisy wasn't sure if she liked that or not._

I suppose ya know Bo fixed me up on a date. Well, it was last night and…it was alright I guess, and I know Bo means well, but…

_But being set up on a date by your baby brother isn't exactly a moral booster._

He asked me out again for next weekend. I don't really want to go, but I don't want to hurt Bo's feelings either, so I guess I will…

Here are the latest articles about Bo's games. I've been clipping everything I find. He's getting to have quite a reputation round Hazzard as a linebacker. You'd be so proud of him Luke. He is so good at it and he acts like he doesn't even know how good he is.

_She bit the end of her pencil and debated about what to say next. There was a time when the words would just spill on to the paper but now… now it was harder. She guessed it was because she was older. She tried to be more careful with what she wrote about, and the things she once shared with both of her cousins so freely now seemed almost taboo. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to the boys as openly as she always had…but something had changed. Maybe it was an eagerness to please or a yearning for approval. She didn't know. What she did know was that Luke was interested in Bo's football, and cars and things like that, so that was what she would talk about. End of story._

I saw a Ferrari the other day…right here in Hazzard! I think the fella musta been lost, but it was beautiful. Good thing Bo wasn't with me or he probably would still be chasing the fella down, begging for a ride. It was real pretty…bright cherry red.

Mary Lou asked about you the other day. I gave her your address, so don't be surprised if she writes…she always did have a crush on you.

Well, that's all from me…sorry so short, but I have homework to do.

Love you Luke,

Daisy

* * *

March 14, 1970

Dear Daisy,

I'm doing fine here at the moment; things are calm so to say. Don't know how long that will last, but I tell you I don't mind if it does. Hope that everything is still okay at home, did I mention I kinda miss you?

_Oh yeah, he missed them, and even if nothing much had happened it was sure good to hear from his cousin, not to mention that no news was better than bad news, and there had been far too much of that lately._

Yeah, I know about the date, I thought you were having a good time there. I know it might be weird with Bo setting you up, but really Daisy, he does it cause he wants ta do something nice for ya, an' he's trying to be a big brother of sorts. Still, if ya didn't wanna go out with him again, ya shouldn't, it ain't fair to any of ya - you, Bo or him.

_Giving brotherly advice was one thing, but doing it from the other side of the world was even harder. By the time she had gotten this, everything might be long over._

Hey, what do ya mean I'd be proud of him, ain't no question about it, I'm dang proud of him, of you too. I really appreciate the article though, it's mighty thoughtful of you, and I really enjoy reading them.

_It was odd to have a letter that was so short, as if she didn't know what to say to him anymore, his own fault for going away. And he had never been one who knew how to open up and talk to his cousins, but maybe it was time he gave that a shot. He didn't want Daisy to see writing him like a chore she had to perform, and maybe if he could tell her something, it would be easier for her. _

Guess what? Got pummelled good the other day, an' ya ain't gonna believe this but it was all voluntarily. See, there aren't too many pastimes here, one fella has a football an' some play baseball, but those weren't never my best so I gave something else a shot, boxing. This far I've been told I've got good potential since I can take the beating without giving too much ground. I know it don't sound like the smartest thing to do in the book, an' it probably ain't either, but ya know me, I always wanted to see if I was better than the other guy, an' that's what this sports all about. Might actually suit me ya know.

A Ferrari in Hazzard, yeah, that fella must have been so lost. Never thought I'd hear ya talk about a car as beautiful though, when me an' Bo do it ya always go shaking yer head, didn't ya think I would listen if ya talked about something else?

_Luke smiled softly, while it was an unusual occurrence, the lack of other news in the letter led him to believe it was there because she thought it was what he wanted to hear. While he wished she had captured it on a photograph, he was interested in what was going on with her. _

Mary Lou? How'd she look? I mean, she used to fill out them tops of hers mighty good. Hope she sends a photo if she writes, wouldn't mind something sweet to look at.

_Oups, maybe she would not be too happy about things like that, she used to complain that the boys did their thinking with their hormones, and heck, maybe she was right, but even so, Mary Lou was a mighty pretty gild, and if she had a crush on him, maybe he could convince her to send a couple of photos. _

Homework huh, poor you, makes me think I'm the lucky one here, say what you want, but there ain't no homework, unless you count what they make us learn in training, still, I don't cry over not going to the school, I tell you that much.

Take care now Daisy, love you.

Luke


End file.
